Fantasy
by Angel Negro 29
Summary: Un pequeño juego ayuda a encender el deseo, meternos en un pequeño papel nos permite desbordar la pasion, dar rienda suelta a la imaginación puede dar pie a la lujuria... ¿cual es tu fantasia mas secreta?
1. Chapter 1

La noche es fresca, la ciudad esta tranquila, gente paseando, autos yendo y viniendo, un departamento de la ciudad se encontraba a oscuras, se notaba que no había nadie, solo se podía escuchar el sonido de las manecillas del reloj, de pronto una sombra se movió por la sala, la sombra se acerco a una ventana donde se pudo ver bien gracias a la luz de la luna, por las curvas se notaba que era una mujer, y se podía notar su vestimenta zapatos militares, pantalón y playera de manga larga negros, y una capucha negra cubre su cabello, la mujer miraba con atención, escrutando el lugar, avanzo por el departamento, reviso varias puertas, se movía de manera sigilosa, después de un momento sonrió un poco, había encontrado su objetivo, entro a la recamara y reviso el tocador, encontró el joyero, saco varias joyas y las metió en un bolsa que traía en la cintura de su pantalón, reviso un poco el resto del cuarto, y luego salió de la recamara, avanzo de nuevo y entro al estudio, fue directamente al escritorio rebusco en los cajones, luego reviso el librero, estaba agachada revisando una de las puertas que no noto que alguien se situaba a su espalda, no pudo reaccionar cuando un fuerte brazo la tomó por la cintura levantándola del piso, y aprisionándola contra un fuerte pecho

-suélteme, déjeme – grito la chica mientras trataba de zafarse de su apresor

-silencio fierecilla – dijo una profunda voz a al oído de la chica, mientras sentía su pequeño y delineado cuerpo

-déjeme – se seguía forcejeando – suélteme

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto molesto el hombre mientras bajaba a la chica y la giraba tomándola de los hombros - ¿Quién eres?

-suélteme – grito mientras empezaba a golpearle el pecho con los puños cerrados

-veo que eres ruda fierecita – le tomó las muñecas para que dejara de golpearlo, sin esperarlo la chica le dio una patada en la espinilla – demonios – la soltó y ella corrió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir del estudio fue sujetada por la cintura al tiempo que el hombre encendía la luz – quédate quieta – le decía porque la chica no dejaba de forcejear para que la soltara

-déjeme o lo pateare de nuevo – amenazo

-que ruda – se burlo el hombre haciéndola girar y atrapándola entre la pared y su cuerpo, pudieron mirarse uno al otro por primera vez – "y que sexy" – pensaba mientras la observaba detenidamente, sus ojos azules eran muy expresivos, y en ese momento lo miraban con atención y cierto temor, sus labios eran sensuales y estaban entreabiertos por el forcejeo, de pronto se le antojo besarlos y lamerlos y hacerla jadear por otras razones, miro su cuerpo que aun tenia atrapado, tenia las curvas perfectas en los lugares adecuados, se le antojaba sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, su piel, su olor

-"que guapo" – pensó ella mientras observaba su cabello negro, sus ojos de un azul profundo que la miraban de un modo que la estaba poniendo nerviosa, su altura y su cuerpo la estaban asustando – "pero no me gusta como me mira, y como se me acerca" – empezó a temblar se veía que era fuerte, y que podía lastimarla, pero tenía que irse, así que volvió a forcejear – suélteme

Él no pudo evitarlo y se acercó al cuello de la chica y aspiro profundo – hueles delicioso – le susurro al oído con la voz ronca- ¿rosas?

La chica tembló más – déjeme, por favor – suplicó

-ahora no vas a golpearme ¿cierto? – Pregunto con burla mientras la apretaba mas contra la pared – eres sexy ¿sabes?, tienes un cuerpo muy bello – decía al tiempo que le acariciaba la cadera y la cintura

-déjeme por favor – suplico de nuevo, con la voz un tanto estrangulada, su recorrido con las manos subió a sus pechos los cuales acaricio delicadamente, ella se estremeció – NO – grito alterada, tratando de que la soltara, tomando sus muñecas – NO – grito de nuevo pero fue acallada por la boca del hombre, que la besó de manera ansiosa, en una danza en deseo y lujuria

-"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" – Pensó él aun asaltando su boca – "debería estar llamando a la policía, para que la detengan por ladrona, pero no puedo evitarlo, es tan sensual…" – siguió besándola mientras sus manos iban y venían por su cuerpo, acariciándola

-"¿Qué me esta haciendo?" – Se preguntaba ella con temor mientras era atacada por su lengua, que le invadía la boca y la penetraba de una manera extraña, agradable, al tiempo que la ponía nerviosa – "esto es tan extraño… y sabroso a la vez" – sin evitarlo un pequeño gemido salió de su garganta

-veo que te gusta – dijo él mientras dejaba su boca para ir dejando besos por su mandíbula, su cuello, su oreja

-no…no me… no me gusta – decía ella mientras trataba de zafarse y además que no la siguiera besando, porque la estaban provocando un extraño escalofrío en el cuerpo – déjeme por favor o gritaré – amenazó pero débilmente

-grita todo lo que quieras – le mordió el oído haciéndola jadear un poco – pero tu tienes las de perder – sentencio

-no…yo no – titubeo temerosa

-¿no? – Le chupo un poco la piel del cuello – te metiste a mi casa a robar – le acaricio los pechos – puedo mandarte a la cárcel ¿sabes?

-por favor no – suplico – le daré lo que me llevé pero déjeme ir – suplico de nuevo con los ojos agüinados

-me devolverás lo que intentaste llevarte – le metió las manos por debajo de la playera, sintió la piel de su cintura y gimió – pero merezco una compensación

-¿compensación? ¿Por qué? – De un movimiento le arranco la playera por la cabeza – no, déjeme – se retorcía, él le colocó una rodilla en el medio de sus piernas haciendo cierta fricción

Con la playera también se fue el gorro esparciendo un cabello rubio brillante como hilos de oro – que pelo tan bello – lo acaricio con ambas manos – tan suave "esta mujer me esta volviendo loco" – con una mano la tomó por la nuca para besarla apasionadamente mientras con la otra le acariciaba el pecho sobre la tela del sostén

-de…je…me- suplicaba entre cada vez que tomaba aire y volvía al ataque de su boca, dejo de tomarla por el cuello y de acariciarle el pecho, pero no fue consiente hasta que sintió que le desabrochaba el pantalón, y empezó a gritar contra su boca y a detenerlo de las muñecas para que no le desabrochara la ropa, mientras que la sensación de la rodilla del hombre la alteraba cada vez mas – por… favor… no… detente – suplicaba jadeante

-¿quieres que me detenga? – Pregunto burlón restregándole más la rodilla, ella asintió con la cabeza – bien – se aparto un poco de ella, ya no la aplastaba contra la pared y no le restregaba la rodilla, la rubia jadeaba, pero una parte de ella deseo que siguiera y su cuerpo involuntariamente se contrajo, apretando las piernas – parece que quieres mas – dijo el pelinegro divertido

-eso…no es… cierto – grito mientras trataba de alejarse del hombre, con el nervio que sentía se mordió el labio inferior con insistencia

Despacio se acerco a ella, la abrazo con delicadeza, y con un dedo soltó el labio de su sufrimiento, para luego tomarlo entre sus labios y succionarlo un poco, paso su lengua sobre él con lentitud sensual y luego le dio un beso profundo, ella se estremeció en sus brazos y por un momento se sintió flotar, al siguiente momento estaba tumbada en el suelo con él encima

-alto – grito ella, agitándose para poderse zafar – déjeme, aléjese de mí – suplicaba mientras lo golpeaba en los hombros y el pecho, pero sin mucha fuerza

-no niegues que te gusta – le dijo acariciándole la clavícula, entre los pechos, el esternón, el ombligo, y siguió bajando dentro del pantalón hasta colocarse sobre su tanga, rozando su centro – mira nada más – la miro a los ojos con diversión – tu cuerpo está disfrutando esto

-eso… no es… cierto – decía conmocionada por la forma en que la tocaba incluso dejo de golpearlo, o de intentarlo

-si...es cierto – la caricia a su centro se hizo más insistente haciéndola jadear – ves… esos pequeños…sonidos te delatan - le metió la mano por debajo de la tanga, tocando su centro húmedo y caliente – la ladrona…esta mojada

-no…yo no… yo… ohh – se estremeció presa de un orgasmo

-parece que te está gustando esto – dijo divertido mientras seguía torturando a la ladrona con sus dedos

-por…favor – no sabía que pedía pero ella suplico – por…favor

-vamos…pequeña…ladrona – le susurro al oído – pídeme lo que quieras – le beso los labios con delicadeza, y luego se coloco entre sus piernas para quitarle los zapatos, pantalones y la tanga, aprovechando la conmoción en la que estaba ella

-no lo haga…por favor… no lo haga – suplico al ver la dirección que tomaba el rostro del pelinegro, justo a su centro – no lo ahhh – gimió al sentir la lengua torturando su centro, devorando su feminidad, bebiendo su esencia

-eres deliciosa…pequeña ladrona - gimió él de entre sus piernas – eres…como una droga – decía mientras la torturaba una y otra vez, ella grito mientras era lanzada al abismo del placer, se sintió volar, para luego caer poco a poco, flotando en éxtasis

La rubia quedo lánguida en el suelo, jalando aire para normalizar su respiración, ya no hablaba ni intentaba alejarse de él, mientras él se iba desprendiendo de su ropa poco a poco, mirando centímetro a centímetro la piel porcelana de la ladrona, imaginando todas y cada una de las cosas que podría hacerle, deseando sentirla vibrar bajo su cuerpo, al quitarse la playera sintió el frio de la noche, y al verla tumbada sobre el frio piso sintió remordimiento

-bien… - se levanto para quitarse los zapatos, los pantalones y el bóxer, exclamo un suspiro de alivio al liberar su masculinidad – busquemos un lugar mas cómodo para continuar con mi compensación – dijo mientras la tomaba de los brazos para levantarla, una vez de pie la abrazó delicadamente

Ante la palabra compensación la rubia se puso tensa, y de un movimiento empujo al hombre, haciéndolo trastabillar, en su turbación corrió hacia el escritorio en lugar de la puerta, antes de poder rodear el escritorio un cuerpo masculino y poderoso la aplasto contra la madera aplastándole medio cuerpo

-otra vez jugando rudo – jadeo él sobre ella, le hizo el cabello a un lado y le dio un chupetón en el hombro haciéndola gritar – grita más pequeña bruja – le fue dejando pequeñas mordidas y besos húmedos por toda la espalda mientras el acariciaba el trasero, mientras ella daba grititos ahogados – oh, sí, me estas volviendo loco – se coloco adecuadamente en su entrada, su miembro estaba listo desde hacía rato, deseoso de enterrarse en ella – no puedo más – gimió al tiempo que poco a poco se iba adentrando en ella, ambos jadearon

-no, por favor – gimió ella, moviéndose un poco queriendo separarse de él, pero él la siguió, enterrándose más en ella –no…no

-oh si – se fue moviendo poco a poco dentro de ella, llenándola, embistiéndola, mientras ella lo rodeaba deliciosamente – eres deliciosa – gimió, mientras torturaba su espalda con su lengua, y sus dientes

-ya…basta – suplico con la voz estrangulada – por…favor – de un movimiento él la giró sobre la mesa sentándola, mientras seguía embistiéndola de manera ruda, la rubia le propino una cachetada sin mucha fuerza

-ya voy…entendiendo – dijo sonriendo mientras los subía a ambos al escritorio, tiró todo lo que había sobre este y la acostó quedando sobre ella, le tomó las muñecas y las puso sobre tu cabeza – te gusta…que sea rudo – decía al tiempo que las embestidas se hacían más fuertes y rudas - ¿cierto?

-no…yo no… solo quiero… que me… - jadeaba entre embestidas mientras apretaba las puños – quiero… que me… quiero que me…

-¿que…te bese? – no dejo que ella contestara, pues al abrir la boca la asalto con su lengua de manera ruda y demandante, la penetraba, con la lengua y con su virilidad en un ritmo erótico, los jadeos de ambos se ahogaban en sus bocas, las embestidas se hacían mas rápidas, más profundas, al llegar al clímax interrumpió el beso y ambos gritaron llenos de placer, se desplomó sobre ella jadeante y tembloroso, mientras ella trataba de recuperar el aire y vibraba entre el placer y la impresión,

Ninguno dijo nada y el ambiente solo se lleno del sonido de sus respiraciones, sus cuerpos estaban calientes y sudorosos

-bien pequeña ladrona – dijo él mientras se bajaba del escritorio – eso estuvo delicioso – la tomó en brazos –ahora te voy a llevar a un lugar – comento pícaro

-¿a la cárcel? – pregunto ella con temor

-no – sonrió divertido mientras le daba un delicado beso en el cuello – te voy a llevar a mi cama

-¿Qué? – grito ella

-no voy a dejar que te vayas nunca de mi lado – le hablo como quien le habla a una niña pequeña – pequeña ladrona – la dejo delicadamente sobre la cama – me has robado el corazón – le beso los labios fugazmente

-creo que ese siempre lo he tenido – suspiro sonriendo, se acomodo en la cama para hacerle espacio a él

Él encendió la luz de la mesita de noche, la miro detenidamente observo la marca de sus manos y sus dientes en la piel de ella – cariño, te he lastimado – dijo angustiado mientras le acariciaba las marcas

-no te preocupes amor – sonrió tomando su mano – era parte del juego – le mordió el labio inferior tentándolo

-Serena, eres una picara – la beso con pasión – no imaginé que esto de las fantasías fuera tan erótico – le beso el cuello

-fue divertido ¿no? – le acariciaba los hombros y la espalda

-yo diría estimulante – le acaricio los senos con suavidad, haciéndola jadear – y debo decir que me ha dejado bastante… - le guio su pequeña mano a su masculinidad, la cual estaba casi lista – alerta

-ya lo veo – ronroneo ella acariciando su longitud – yo también estoy alerta – el dirigió su mano a su centro que estaba húmedo y preparado, se besaron con amor y pasión – creo que… muy pronto…estaremos pensando…en otras…fantasías – gimió ella mientras sus senos eran torturados con la lengua del pelinegro

-cuenta… conmigo – decía mientras sus atenciones bajaban a su centro – nadie…creería…que tenemos… algunos años… de casados

-deja de…hablar – se quejo ella jalándole el cabello

-de…acuerdo…pequeña….ladrona – bromeo mientras la hacía llegar al orgasmo con su lengua

Y así, toda la noche desataron la pasión que los envolvía, y que con las fantasías dejaron fluir con fuerza, se amaron llenando su casa de gemidos de placer y felicidad…

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes como saben pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia, surgió de mi perversa mente, esta historia será un compendio de one shot de picantes fantasías, hoy empezamos con la ladrona y el dueño de la casa que se aprovecha de ella (quien fuera Serena no?, jajaja), bien, ya tengo pensadas algunas otras fantasías, pero se aceptan sugerencias, así que las invito a pensar en cosas perversas y lujuriosas, jajaja, me sugieren que haga las fantasías no solo de DarienSerena, pero aun sigo meditando esa parte, ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

**Las quiero, y nos seguimos leyendo**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	2. Chapter 2

Un hombre se encontraba revisando unos documentos en su escritorio, mirándolos con desaprobación, de pronto el sonido del timbre se dejo escuchar por todo el departamento…extrañado, el hombre mira el reloj de pared que tenía a su espalda…las 9 de la noche

-¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? – se preguntaba al tiempo que iba a la puerta a ver de quien se trataba, se asomó por la mirilla y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que estaba al otro lado, se apresuró a abrir – ¿Qué hace usted aquí a estas horas? – pregunto el hombre con su característica seriedad

-buenas noches profesor – saludo la chica que estaba fuera del departamento – perdón por venir a esta hora – se disculpo agachando la mirada – pero no me animaba a venir a verlo – comento con timidez

-pero aun no me ha dicho a que ha venido – refuto el hombre

-bueno…vera – tartamudeo la chica aun de pie

El hombre se asomo al pasillo, miro a ambos lados – será mejor que entre antes que la vea algún vecino y me cree problemas – indicó haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar – siéntese – señalo un sillón para que se sentara, su modo de hablar era tosco y distante

-mire profesor… - la chica se miraba tensa y preocupada – quiero…bueno…es que no quiero reprobar su materia…profesor – dijo bajito

El hombre sonrió de lado al ver a su alumna problema tan apenada y tranquila – pues eso debió pensar antes de desperdiciar el tiempo en mi clase señorita – hablo rudamente – ahora es demasiado tarde

-debe haber una forma – rogo – mis padres me mataran si no apruebo esta materia – se empezó a poner histérica – por favor profesor tiene que ayudarme

-lo siento señorita, eso debió pensar antes de ser tan distraída y no poner atención a mi clase

-pero… -

-le parece bien sacar 30 puntos en el último examen – la regaño – es que acaso es una cabeza de chorlito… que no se le pega nada

-pero…

-se la pasa todo el día pensando en quien sabe qué cosa, mirando al infinito en vez del pizarrón

-pero…

-o si no, se la pasa con sus compañeritos platicando de sabrá Dios que cosas

-pero…

-pero…pero…pero…es lo único que sabe decir ¿no?

La chica no pudo soportarlo más, se cubrió la cara con las manos sollozando y se desplomó en el sillón

-por favor Tsukino no llore…de nada le va a servir el drama- la chica ni podía hablar por los sollozos que no podía contener – mire trate de calmarse - decía el hombre – iré por un vaso con agua – se dirigió a la cocina mientras la chica miraba entre sus dedos, una vez se quedo sola se puso en pie y se quito el abrigo que llevaba puesto…

El profesor regreso de la cocina, y lo que tenia frente a sus ojos hizo que se le atragantara el aire y dejara caer el vaso que traía en la mano, derramando todo el contenido, que le mojo los pies…pero poco le importó…de pie, en la sala había una rubia visión, de altos tacones, calcetas negras hasta los muslos, micro falda que dejaba ver el color de su tanga negra, una blusa de colegio atada bajo los senos dejaba ver su escultural cintura y la blusa abierta dejaba ver el sostén a juego con la tanga…todo en la chica era una tentación…el profesor quería tocar toda su piel, lamerla centímetro a centímetro, llenarla de besos…pero no lo haría…ella era su alumna y jamás traspasaría esa línea…su ética no se lo permitía

-se…señorita – carraspeo para que su voz no se oyera una octava arriba – que significa esto – preguntó molesto

-esto – giro sobre su eje de manera sensual y provocativa, dejando ver sus glúteos y sus largas piernas – es un uniforme especial – el hombre estaba embobado aun en contra de su voluntad, ella lo miro con coquetería pestañeando seductoramente - ¿no le gusta? – pregunto con voz melosa

-claro…que…s no – dijo perturbado y algo nervioso

-y yo que me lo puse solo para usted – le dio la espalda de nuevo, subió una pierna al sillón y se agacho como a abrocharse el zapato, dejando ver con más claridad su tanga – es una pena – el hombre jadeo al ver tan perfecto panorama

-se...será mejor que se retire ahora mismo – se acerco a ella para tomarla del brazo y sacarla de su departamento, pero en un extraño movimiento ella logró abrazarse a su cintura

-ohh profesor – apretó sus senos contra su pecho – la podemos pasar tan bien

-se…señorita por favor – trato de alejarla sujetándola de los brazos, giraron ambos de modo que él quedo a espaldas del sillón

-no me aleje de usted – lo fue empujando hasta lograr que se sentara en el sillón y ella se sentó en sus piernas a horcajadas – usted no tiene ni idea de cuánto lo deseo – se restregó sobre él haciéndolo temblar – cuantas veces he soñado este momento

-por favor señorita… - jadeo él – esto no… no puede ser

-por favor profesor… ambos lo deseamos… - se siguió restregando, haciéndolos jadear

-basta señorita…por favor…deténgase – el hombre suplicaba, pero no hacia un intento real por alejarla de él

-¿sabe porque nunca pongo atención a su clase? – lo miro a los ojos y él solo negó con la cabeza lentamente – porque todo el tiempo me la paso soñando despierta que me hace el amor sobre el escritorio o en el piso del salón – tomó las manos de él – que me acaricia con estas grandes manos – y las puso sobre sus senos, ella jadeo, y él dio un ligero apretón – así – lo alentó a que se los apretara más, presionando con sus manos – así profesor – gimió

-pero…se…señorita…esto no…no puede… no debemos… - sentía mucha presión en sus pantalones… el corazón le zumbaba en los oídos, se sentía mareado, y sentía que estaba al borde del abismo, a punto de lanzarse en caída libre

-profesor… - jadeo de nuevo, sin dejar de restregarse, haciendo presión con sus manos sobre las de él – usted también lo desea… puedo sentirlo – lentamente acerco su rostro al de él y tímidamente le dio un suave beso, él no se aparto, pero no correspondió, por lo que ella hizo un poco más de presión, mientras bajaba una de sus manos y le desabrocho el cinturón, el botón y el cierre del pantalón, su beso se hacía más demandante y él poco a poco iba cediendo, cuando sintió la pequeña mano rodear su virilidad, rompió el beso asustado y jadeo

-por favor – suplico mientras sentía como la pequeña mano subía y baja por toda su longitud de manera lenta y tortuosa, estaba duro y casi listo – ya…no…no…puedo – gimió y como poseído atrapo a la chica entre sus brazos y le devoro la boca con fervor…con pasión, ella ahogo un gemido en sus labios – esto…está mal… - decía aun besándola – yo no…debería estar… - le desamarro la blusa para acariciarle los senos sobre el sostén para luego desabrochárselo – no debería…hacer esto – se lo levantó liberando sus montículos – nosotros… no podemos… relacionarnos… - se lanzó a chupar ligeramente un pezón haciéndola jadear – de esta…manera… usted es… - le ataco el otro seno con la lengua – mi…alumna

-eso no…importa…ahora – se levanto la falda hasta dejársela enroscada en la cintura, le tomó la mano y se la guio a su centro – pero ahora… solo somos… - se restregó la varonil mano en su centro anhelante – un hombre…y una… mujer – le soltó la mano y el siguió frotándola en su centro haciéndola gemir

-Tsukino… - gimió aún torturándola con su mano, al tiempo que ella lo hacía a su virilidad

-por favor… - rogó ella – lo…necesito – con la otra mano se hizo a un lado la tanga se fue acercando más a su masculinidad – ya no… no puedo…profesor… lo deseo - se fue llenando de él de manera lenta y tortuosa mientras ambos jadeaban, él la rodeo con sus brazos y ambos se quedaron quietos

-esto está mal – gimió él contra su cuello – lo sabe – le recriminó – me quemaré en el infierno – se reprocho a si mismo

-lo sé – le susurro al oído para luego mordérselo de manera sensual – pero primero ardamos juntos – le ronroneo – en el fuego de la pasión – se levanto un poco apoyándose de sus rodillas y luego se dejo caer sobre él – quiero quemarme con usted – repitió el movimiento de nuevo

-no…se mueva – gimió suplicante – por favor – rogó, ella no le hizo caso y siguió con sus movimientos – no puedo…resistirlo… no puedo controlarme – su voz era agónica y a la vez empezaba a cargarse de placer

-no se… reprima…profesor – los movimientos aumentaron de velocidad - puedo sentir… su placer… - ella gemía al compas de sus movimientos – lo siento…crecer… dentro de mí

-usted…quiere…matarme – jadeo él mientras le apretaba las caderas de manera inconsciente

-claro que no – lo besó de manera salvaje – quiero sentirlo… vibrar conmigo…

-no tiene…caso – le acaricio la espalda bajo la blusa – esto no debe… - ella lo callo con un beso

-no lo diga – suplicó

-pero…es…verdad – le lamio el cuello aun sin quererlo – esto… no puede…pasar – le acaricio un seno con sensualidad

-esta…pasando – le besó la mandíbula hasta la oreja, ella no dejaba de moverse – déjese llevar – le suplico mientras el orgasmo los alcanzaba – quiero…que se corra…conmigo

-no Tsukino – suplico abrazándola más, resoplando en su oído – ya no…no puedo…estoy… me voy…

-si…hágalo…hágalo conmigo – ambos gritaron juntos mientras alcanzaban el orgasmo y quedaron quietos y abrazados durante un largo rato, lo único que escuchaban eran sus respiraciones entrecortadas

-sabe Tsukino – hablo él en un susurro con la cara oculta en su cuello

-mmm – fue lo único que pudo responder aun aferrada a él

-usted siempre me ha parecido llorona… - le besó el cuello y ella se estremeció – distraída – fue dejando besos húmedos hacia abajo hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos mientras le acariciaba la espalda – cabeza de chorlito – de un movimiento la colocó bajo su peso en el sofá – pero sobre todo – la besó con pasión – la alumna más sexy que he conocido – le acaricio las piernas lentamente – verla con sus falditas, mostrando sus largas piernas… me vuelvo loco

-profesor – gimió la chica encantada con las caricias, le acaricio el cabello

-si – sonrió él – y como su profesor puedo enseñarle – le mordió un seno seductoramente – muchas cosas interesantes

-me encantaría aprender con usted – dijo entre jadeos mientras de un movimiento le rompía los botones de la camisa

-niña mala – le recriminó mientras la embestía de una sola estocada, haciéndolos jadear – muy mala – decía al tiempo que tomaba impulso y la volvía a penetrar intensamente

-castígueme…profesor – pedía ella entre embestidas - castígueme – las embestidas del hombre se hacían más profundas, hasta que de pronto empezó a hacerlas más lentas

-¿Qué pasa? – gimió ella moviendo las caderas pero él la detuvo

-solo continuaré… cuando diga mi nombre

-profesor – lo reto ella

-vamos Serena – le dijo su nombre por primera vez – hazlo por mi

-profesor…Chiba – jadeo ella sintiendo que estaba a punto de perder el orgasmo cuando lo tenía tan cerca – profesor…Chiba

-por favor Serena – suplico él moviendo un poco las caderas

-Darien – susurro ella en su oído – Darien – repitió más fuerte cuando sintió que las embestidas se hacían más rápidas y profundas – Darien… Darien… Darien – grito una y otra vez hasta que el orgasmo los alcanzo

Ambos quedaron jadeantes, él se dejo caer sobre ella tratando de no aplastarla, estaban sudorosos y muy satisfechos, de pronto la rubia le golpeo el hombro

-ouch – se quejo Darien – ¿y eso porque fue?

-te la pasaste restregándome mi examen de matemáticas y me dijiste cabeza de chorlito – se quejo Serena haciendo pucheros

Darien rio a carcajadas – pero si eres mi cabeza de chorlito, como voy a olvidar que por ese examen te conocí – le dio un beso en el tope de su cabeza

Serena suspiro – eso es cierto – dijo riendo divertida

-y por cierto – se enderezo para admirar por completo a su esposa – vaya modelito que te conseguiste – dijo con la voz ronca – en verdad que me dejaste sorprendido

-sabia que te encantaría – sonrió coqueta – además como iba yo a hacer mi papel de estudiante con un uniforme común y corriente – dijo con algo de desprecio

-bueno… tu lucias divina con tu uniforme común y corriente – la arremedo en su tono

-eso es porque me veías con amor – dijo suspirando

-te veo con amor – aclaro él dulcemente

-yo también te amo cariño – le acaricio el pecho con sensualidad

- por cierto - dijo mirándose la camisa – me debes una camisa nueva – le recriminó pícaramente

-te comprare diez camisas como esas – se burlo – tu tendrás que comprarme una vajilla nueva – recriminó, y el alzo una ceja sin entender

-me rompiste un vaso – lo regaño con un puchero

-bien…bien cabeza de chorlito – concedió riendo por las ocurrencias de su rubia – pero por ahora tengo ganas de quitarte ese uniforme tan sexy – le dijo mientras trataba de bajarle la falda

Ambos reían y bromeaban mientras se hacían caricias y se daban besos, dejando que la pasión los envolviera de nuevo

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, aquí otra pequeña fantasía… la cual esta dedicada para mi hermana querida Nesha Stela Moon quien el pasado viernes fue su cumpleaños y este es mi regalo de cumpleaños, te adoro hermana…!<strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus rw y sus alertas y a todas las que han leído esta historia, nos seguimos leyendo**


	3. Chapter 3

Una mujer se movía apresurada de un lado a otro en la cocina, llevaba un tazón, lo ponía en la mesa, le ponía especias, sacaba algo del refrigerador y lo vertía al tazón, estaba entretenida, pero escucho que la puerta de la entrada se abría así que se lavó las manos y salió de la cocina

-buenas noches señor – comento la mujer haciendo una reverencia al hombre que había entrado al departamento

-buenas noches – respondió el aludido dejando su portafolio en el sillón de la sala, se quito el saco y la corbata - ¿Qué tal su día? – le preguntó a la mujer entregándole las prendas

-bien señor – respondió con una leve sonrisa - ¿y el suyo?

-tenso – enfatizo sus palabras sobándose el cuello con la mano y cerrando los ojos… suspiró – sírvame una copa – le indico a la mujer mientras se desparramaba en el sillón de una plaza

-enseguida señor – dejó la ropa pulcramente acomodada en el respaldo del sillón de descansaba el portafolio… caminó a la cantina y le preparo su bebida, whisky con hielo… la bebida que más le gustaba… después le dejó su trago en la mesa de centro - ¿se le ofrece algo más?

-por ahora no – respondió el hombre mientras tomaba el vaso con una mano… la mujer hizo una reverencia… se acerco a tomar las cosas que estaban en el sillón y se encaminó a la habitación principal… sin ser consciente del modo en que el hombre la miraba… desde que llegó al departamento se la bebía con la mirada… se imaginaba una y mil cosas obscenas que le podría hacer… se lamió los labios con ansia… necesitaba una modo de olvidar el estrés del día… y por todos los infiernos que lo iba a conseguir

La mujer salió de la habitación principal - ¿quiere cenar en este momento? – preguntó encaminándose a la cocina

-no, creo que no – contestó el hombre tomando otro trago de su bebida y formando un plan en su cabeza

-con permiso – la mujer avanzó a la cocina apurada para terminar de arreglar todo para la cena

-espere – habló el hombre… la mujer giró sobre su eje para mirarlo – acérquese – le indico y ella camino con premura – usted está para servirme en todo ¿cierto? – sonrió con malicia

-es correcto señor – la mujer no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esa pregunta – ese es mi trabajo – y ante esa mirada

-bien – la sonrisa se ensancho y los ojos le brillaron – híncate – indico un punto en el suelo frente a él – la mujer dudo un poco pero lo hizo – él se enderezo un poco en el sillón y acercó su rostro al de ella y la estudio un momento de cerca – desabróchame la camisa –le ordenó y se recargó de nuevo en el sillón… su tono era exigente… firme… autoritario y no daba lugar a replicas… ella se le quedo mirando fijamente… sopesando sus palabras, levanto las manos titubeante pero comenzó a hacer lo que le pidió… sentía las manos heladas y los dedos le temblaban… los primeros botones le costaron trabajo pero poco a poco fue logrando su cometido… no se atrevía a mirarlo… pero podía sentir sus ojos taladrándola, atentos a cada movimiento que realizaba

En cuanto desabrocho el último botón de la camisa él se la quitó dejando expuesto un musculoso pecho… ella no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio agradeciendo que no quisiera que se la quitara ella

-quítame los zapatos – ella seguía sin verlo con la mirada baja… sus mejillas se ruborizaron por la pena que le daba todo esto – también los calcetines… - ella se mordió el labio pero continuo en su labor… desató los nudos de los zapatos luego le quito uno y lo dejo a un lado con cuidado e hizo lo mismo con el otro… en el proceso trató de tocarlo lo menos… no podía entender ese extraño juego… cuando le quitó los calcetines hizo lo mismo, se los quitó con cuidado de no tocarlo demasiado, y los dejo sobre los zapatos con mucha formalidad

-señor… - titubeo – no creo que esto…

-silencio – dijo el hombre sin alzar la voz, pero de nuevo era un tono de autoridad

-lo siento – se disculpo la mujer con pena agachando la cabeza

-desabróchame el pantalón – demandó

-pero – levantó la vista para mirarlo, en sus ojos había fuerza y dominio… la mujer tembló de pies a cabeza… pero despacio hizo lo que le pedía… de nuevo intentó no tocarlo en el proceso, pero eran tantos sus nervios que involuntariamente rozo su masculinidad haciéndolo gemir

-lo siento – se disculpo apenada… al rozarlo sintió su dureza y su calor, algo en su interior se removió pero quizá solo eran sus nervios

-continua lo que estás haciendo – la apremió con un gruñido… ella continuó bajando su cierre con todo el cuidado que pudo… una vez desabrochado se levanto un poco para quitarse el pantalón y empujarlo con un pie más cerca de ella, quien lo estiro y doblo debidamente para que no se arrugara, después lo puso sobre la mesa de centro – tócame – demandó

-¿Cómo? – preguntó asustada cubriendo su boca con ambas manos… él aprovecho para tomar una de sus manos y ponerla sobre su miembro

-no me hagas repetirlo – la presionó contra su dureza y luego la obligo a moverla sobre ella lentamente – oh si – gimió… mientras ella se mordía el labio – continua – dejó de presionarle la mano y dejo caer la cabeza sobre el sillón – no te detengas – gruño y ella siguió tímidamente… no quería estar ahí… hincada frente a su jefe… pero… tampoco podía hacerlo enfadar… poco a poco siguió un ritmo suave… tal como él le había mostrado… podía sentir su poder, y su fuerza… en su voz y en lo que había bajo su mano – sácalo – gruño el hombre con la voz contenida

-pero… - susurro asustada – no puedo

-haz lo que te digo – él levanto la voz sin dejar la posición que tenia... la hizo temblar de nervios… no sabía qué hacer… se volvió a morder el labio mientras con cuidado bajo sus bóxer liberando su virilidad de la prisión que lo contenía – genial – gimió sonoramente… a ella se le ruborizo hasta la raíz del cabello… y se le fue la voz, recorrió con la mirada el masculino cuerpo ahora que no la veía… jamás había visto algo parecido, y si antes se sentía nerviosa ahora estaba muerta de miedo – continua – ordenó el hombre haciéndola saltar… ella tuvo que hacer lo que lo ordenó… al rodearlo sintió la dureza… el calor era aun más intenso… podía sentirlo vibrar bajo sus dedos… en el estomago se le fue formando un extraño nudo de ansiedad… hizo el recorrido como la primera vez… su piel era suave como seda envolviendo acero – oh si – gimió… ella continuo haciendo lo mismo arriba abajo, obteniendo de su garganta solo gruñidos y gemidos… sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía su ritmo fue aumentando poco a poco a la par que los gemidos se hacían más fuertes – espera – gruño deteniéndole la mano – así acabaré muy rápido… y prefiero hacerlo en tu boca – su voz era ronca y sensual… acaricio desde la mano hasta su codo y la fue jalando mientras la tenia aprisionada con su intensa mirada… parecía un pequeño conejo encandilado por la mirada hipnótica de una serpiente

-señor… - susurro con un hilo de voz – no creo…

-no tengo que explicarte que tienes que hacer ¿verdad? – Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros – sabes usar esa dulce boquita – acaricio sus labios con el pulgar de la otra mano, después lo metió a su boca suavemente ejemplificando lo que tenía que hacer… ella estaba tan paralizada que se dejo hace… tomó su barbilla y le fue guiando el rostro a su dureza… con movimientos firmes la fue guiando hasta que lo tuvo dentro de su boca… quiso retirarse pero le tomó la nuca evitándolo – no me obligues a lastimarte – amenazó en un susurro y presionó hacia abajo un poco… después le jalo un poco el cabello para obligarla a subir, y a cierta distancia la volvió a bajar… repitió los pasos un par de veces – no es tan difícil – dijo con suficiencia mientras la soltaba y se relajaba de nuevo en el sillón… ella continuo en su labor… más por no hacerlo enfadar que por otra cosa… siguió y siguió en sus movimientos… él solo gemía y gruñía con satisfacción… en algún momento él se enderezo y le tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, acelerando sus movimientos, y la sostuvo firmemente cuando se liberó en su boca… no la soltó hasta que hubo terminado… una vez hecho se dejo caer lánguido sobre el sillón mientras ella retrocedía tosiendo y cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos

Así quedaron unos momentos, ella jalaba aire para dejar de toser y él respiraba copiosamente tratando de recuperar el aliento… minutos después él la miraba con deseo… ese solo era el principio se puso de pie frente ella… ella tenía la mirada baja, pero podía ver sus pies descalzos, se estremeció solo con su cercanía… sin hacer ruido la tomó de los codos y la obligó a levantarse, pero sin lastimarla… le tomó la barbilla y levantó su rostro

-mírame – demandó en un susurro… ella no pudo evitarlo… tenía los ojos húmedos, le secó las lagrimas contenidas con los pulgares con movimientos suaves… - esto aun no termina – comentó con una sonrisa perversa… la mujer sintió una oleada de algo que se concentro en su estomago… se agacho para rosar con sus labios su oreja – desnúdate para mí – su voz era apenas un susurro erótico pero era demandante ante todo

-por favor – rogó la mujer… su voz apenas era audible

-no empecemos – se quejó el hombre mientras regresaba al sillón – ahora obedece – demando de nuevo… tragando saliva la mujer inicio a desnudarse, rápidamente se quiso desatar el delantal blanco… estaba desesperada por acabar pronto… el hombre adivino sus intenciones – espera – rugió haciéndola saltar – tienes que hacerlo lento – le hablo como a un niño – si no donde está la diversión… la mujer tuvo que alentar sus movimientos, pero no podía dejar de temblar… - buena chica… la mano de él recorrió un camino hacia su propia virilidad… y empezó a acariciarse lentamente mientras la observaba – quiero que me mires… - le costó trabajo pero lo miró directo a los ojos – así – gimió… su miembro iba recuperando la forma y la fuerza… ella solo veía sus ojos, sabía que mirar otro lado la haría salir corriendo… y no podía hacerlo enfadar... lentamente y sin pensarlo mucho se fue deshaciendo de su ropa, se quito el delantal, los zapatos, y las medias – lindas piernas – comentó divertido… - despacio bajo su vestido por los hombros exponiendo unos pequeños pero firmes senos – sin sostén – gimió engolosinado el hombre – eres una chica muy picara – sus movimientos con la mano se intensificaron un poco ante esa visión – dime que no traes tanga – suplicó con la voz ronca… por respuesta la mujer acabo de deshacerse de su vestido de mucama dejando al descubierto una pequeña tanga de encaje negro – hubiera preferido sin tanga… pero el color es sexy – se siguió acariciando – ahora quítatelo – ella se puso roja de vergüenza pero lentamente obedeció – bien – gimió – la mujer se quedo de pie, expuesta… y temblorosa… el hombre se levanto despacio… sin dejar de mirarla… se movió como una pantera… caminó alrededor de ella, sin tocarla… solo percibiendo su olor – siéntate – le empujo ligeramente el brazo indicándole el sillón donde él estuvo, la mujer lo hizo y se estremeció ante el toque… con temor y torpeza se sentó en el sillón en la orilla y muy rígida – relájate – le empujo el hombro para que pudiera recargarse en el respaldo – abre las piernas – ella quiso enderezarse de nuevo, pero él no le había quitado la mano del hombro – ábrelas – siseo… ella no pudo más que obedecer – recárgalas en los reposabrazos… - lo hizo pero se sintió expuesta e instintivamente se cubrió con sus manos – no… no… no… no – negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que se hincaba frente a ella – fuera manos – uso un tono dulce pero no por eso menos dominante… no pudo más que quitar las manos de su feminidad, y cubrirse la cara… tal vez así no se sentiría tan expuesta… acerco su rostro a su sexo… - que olor tan dulce – gruño – me excita tanto tu olor…

-señor – lloriqueo con las manos sobre el rostro – no diga esas cosas – suplico con un hilo de voz

-es verdad – con su lengua recorrió su feminidad lentamente – el sabor es mucho mejor… - gruñó conteniendo apenas las ansias

-no – gritó la mujer mientras trataba de cerrar las piernas… él le detuvo las piernas colocando las manos en sus rodillas pero sin presionarla, solo sosteniéndolas

-quieta – gruñó alzando la voz solo un poco… su mirada era suficiente para dejarla paralizada… no necesitaba ser tosco o violento, solo con sus ojos imponía su voluntad… y la mujer solo se rindió a ese poder… se quedó quieta y volvió a cubrirse la cara con las manos – chica lista – se rio con malicia - ¿en qué me quedé? – Pregunto divertido – ya recuerdo – hizo un gruñido gutural paladeando la idea… sin preámbulos se dirigió a su centro… lamió, beso y succionó a placer como un sediento bebiendo agua… como si al separarse de ella fuera a desaparecer… por su parte ella no pudo evitar gemir antes las atenciones que tenía… se mordía las manos… apretaba los labios, pero no podía evitar dejarse vencer por el placer… por la lujuria

-oh si – comenzó a gritar… más allá de toda cordura… a punto de llegar al orgasmo más devastador que alguna vez hubiera sentido en su vida… quien diría que su conservador jefe pudiera hacer esas cosas con la lengua… reaccionó ligeramente ante la neblina de placer… no debería pensar en esas cosas, su jefe parecía conservador… pero no era más que un maldito mandón… - oh sí – y era muy bueno en lo que hacía – oh por Dios … oh Dios – gritó cuando alcanzó el orgasmo más placentero que jamás hubiera tenido

-gracias cariño… sonrió divertido – pero no soy un dios… soy un simple mortal – se puso en pie mientras dejaba lánguida a la mujer en el sillón – uno muy bueno en el sexo… pero solo un mortal

La mujer se enderezó en el sillón y se hizo un ovillo avergonzada… se sentía muy mal de haber disfrutado ese orgasmo… jamás podría mirar a su jefe a la cara nunca más

El hombre la tomó de los codos obligándola a levantarse – aun falta lo mejor – sin soltarla la acercó a su cuerpo… pequeñas chispas de electricidad se formaron entre ambos, abordo su boca con desesperación… su lengua dominaba la de ella… era una batalla perdida… quería resistirse, pero no sabía cómo… en cada intento de rechazo él veía un reto que lo excitaba hasta rebasar los límites de la cordura…bajó sus manos hasta apretar sus glúteos obligándola a acercarse más a él su miembro le presionaba el vientre… donde se le formó un extraño nudo que la inquietaba… sin soltarla la fue llevando al sofá… dejó de besarla y la miró a los ojos directamente, sin previo aviso la tomó en brazos haciéndola gritar… él sonrió – tranquila – su voz era dura, pero con una nota de humor – nos vamos a divertir – la deposito en el sillón y se acostó sobre ella apoyando su peso en sus brazos – no tienes ni idea cuanto he deseado esto… - se acercó a su oído - … y tú también lo deseas – su voz aunque un susurro estaba cargada de erotismo

-no diga eso señor – se estremeció tratando de cubrirse la cara con las manos… se hincó entre sus piernas dejando libres sus brazos… le tomó las manos y la obligó a subirlas arriba de su cabeza deteniéndolas con una mano…

-te deseo tanto – gruñó y le acarició la mejilla con su mano libre – siempre que te veo recogiendo mi ropa… haciendo mi comida… - volvió a gruñir – deseaba tanto arrancarte la ropa y hacerte mía – su mano acaricio su cuello con suavidad… con dulzura… trató de mirarla a los ojos pero ella miraba a otro lado – y yo sé que tu también me deseas – le acaricio entre los senos… bajando su dedo hacia su ombligo, ella seguía sin mirarlo pero se estremecía y emitía pequeños gemidos ante su toque – te he visto como tocas mi ropa... con devoción…

-es… mí… trabajo – susurro con un hilo de voz… sin levantar la mirada – solo… eso –

-mentirosa – le susurro al oído –admite que me deseas – bajó su mano hasta llegar a su centro, lo presionó con su pulgar levemente y ella respingó – anda – la apremió – admite que me deseas – repitió mientras iba moviendo poco a poco su pulgar haciendo una fricción en su clítoris… una lenta tortura

-señor – gimió aun en contra de su voluntad

-admítelo – aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos creando en su vientre un nudo de placer que estaba a punto de explotar

-yo… - empezó a negar con la cabeza y apretó los parpados – yo…

-admítelo… o me detengo – amenazó deteniendo poco a poco sus movimientos

-no… por favor – suplicó sintiendo como se iba su inminente orgasmo… sabía que no debía darle la razón… pero su cuerpo dominaba la situación y su vientre solo exigía una cosa…

-¿lo vas a admitir? – preguntando divertido mientras aumentaba los movimientos de su pulgar… ella afirmo son la cabeza… sin pronunciar una sola palabra – te escucho – susurro

-te deseo – dijo en un susurro sin abrir los ojos – te deseo – aumento el volumen de su voz a medida que sentía cerca su orgasmo – te deseo – gritó a todo pulmón echando atrás la cabeza mientras explotaba en un increíble nuevo orgasmo

El hombre sonriendo se inclino y lamió uno de sus senos – tus senos son… perfectos – gruño mientras hacía pequeña presión con sus dientes haciéndola jadear – tendrás lo que deseas… - prometió mientras entraba en ella de una sola embestida – tendrás todo de mí –embistió de nuevo de manera lenta pero intensa –todo – volvió a embestir

-señor – gimió sorprendida y sobrecogida por la sensación de sentirlo en su interior - …señor… - gimió de nuevo ante una nueva embestida

-soy tu señor – embestida – tu dueño… - embestida – tu amo… - embestida – tu maestro… - embestida – tu hombre… - embestida – y tu… me perteneces – aceleró sus embestidas – eres mía… gruñó

-señor – gimió sin poder evitarlo - …señor… - el placer la hacía estremecerse y su cuerpo la hacía pegarse a él aunque no quisiera

-acéptalo – gruño lamiendo su hombro –me perteneces – le tomó las caderas para profundidad de sus embestidas – tu cuerpo… tu vida… tu alma – sus embestidas eran profundas, intensas, estaban al borde del abismo

-señor… yo – se abrazó de su cuello y su cintura aumentando el placer

-solo dilo – exigió con la voz entrecortada… y con una nota de agonía

-…suya… - dijo con la voz trémula, en apenas un susurro… como respuesta la velocidad disminuyo de una manera dolorosa – suya – dijo un poco más alto… pero los movimientos no recuperaron su velocidad placentera – soy suya… soy suya – grito desesperada con temor a perder su orgasmo – como premio él aceleró los movimientos aun más que antes… en poco tiempo ambos gritaron cuando alcanzaron un orgasmo tan devastador que incluso vieron estrellas

El hombre se desplomó sobre ella… enterrando su rostro en el cuello de ella… ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, estaban sudorosos y calientes

-creo… que debo renunciar – comento con un hilo de voz dejando caer los brazos y las piernas, rompiendo el abrazo

-¿Qué? – Rugió el hombre enderezándose – eso jamás – escupió

-pero señor – tembló ante el tono duro de su voz – es lo mejor – su tono era un susurro, no tenía la voz suficiente para hablar normalmente

-¿lo mejor? – se hincó en el sillón, pero sin darle la oportunidad a ella de poder levantarse, la miraba con irritación

-solo soy su empleada… - le aclaro sin poder sostenerle la mirada – esto no es apropiado entre empleado y jefe… yo no podría… mirarlo a la cara jamás – y enfatizando su comentario se puso roja de vergüenza

-nunca – gritó – ¿entiendes?... jamás dejaré que te marches – se levantó de un salto… la tomó de los brazos poniéndola en pie… la abrazó estrechamente – tu me perteneces… eres mía… - le llenó de besos el rostro – eres mía – susurro a su oído para luego morderlo ligeramente… ella gimió un poco y se retorció en sus brazos – me perteneces –le mordió el hombro con un poco de saña

-Darien – gritó Serena quejándose por su rudeza

-pero eres mía princesa – le besó el hombro y luego lo lamió para disminuir la marca de la mordida

-¿ya no eres mi jefe? – preguntó ella con curiosidad

-soy tu jefe… tu señor… tu dueño… tu amo… tu maestro – le recordó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – soy tu marido… tu amante… tu amigo… tu confidente… tu cómplice – le hecho una ojeada a la ropa de mucama que estaba tirada en el suelo ambos sonrieron

-no pareces muy sacrificado siendo mi cómplice – le reclamó divertida

-adoro ser tu cómplice cariño – la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la recamara – sabes que te amo… pequeña picara – le besó el cuello con delicadeza

-yo también te amo… aunque seas un jefe mandón – bromeó abrazándole el cuello con los brazos

-bien que disfrutaste acatar mis órdenes – se rió divertido mientras la depositaba en la cama – y dime… ¿Cuál será la siguiente fantasía amor? – preguntó mientras se acostaba junto a ella

-aun no lo decido – le acarició el pecho con un dedo haciéndolo gruñir – tengo tantas fantasías que me gustaría hacer realidad – su voz se tornó sensual

-sabes que cuentas conmigo – le acaricio la pierna – por lo pronto… - se acostó bien en la cama – debe atender mis necesidades – ordenó con su voz de jefe mandón

-pero señor – se quejó ella captando el juego rápidamente

-obedezca – ordenó… ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él con una sonrisa picara… se frotó contra él con cierta impaciencia haciéndolos jadear a ambos… deseosos de seguir haciendo realidad sus fantasías

•**·.·´¯`·.·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ****Fantasy ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Hola amigas, aquí les dejo esta fantasía, mi trabajo me tiene tensa y estresada y de malas y se me antojó relajarme un poco escribiendo algo más subido de tono… jeje**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por seguir mis historias y agregarme a sus favoritos y sus alertas**

**Besos**

**Ángel Negro**


	4. Chapter 4

La tarde era soleada… los rayos se filtraban por la ventana iluminando el escritorio, a pesar de haber varias hojas y libros sobre el mismo todo parecía tener su sitio… una mujer se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio revisando dichos libros y apuntando algo en unas hojas… de repente consultaba algo en su computadora y volvía a sus apuntes mientras se acomodaba los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz, todo su cabello iba recogido en un chongo alto su blusa blanca solo tenia desabotonado el primer botón y su falda negra entubada le llegaba apenas arriba de la rodilla, sus tacones eran negros de tacón alto tipo aguja

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la distrajo de su actividad lo que la hizo molestarse – adelante – habló seria… un chico peinado de raya en medio y con el cabello relamido asomo la cabeza tímidamente por la puerta, se veía nervioso e incluso parecía asustado – es usted – el tono de la mujer se dulcificó en cuanto vio al chico – pase por favor – consulto su reloj a la vez que dejaba la pluma sobre los papeles – puntual como siempre

-buena tarde señorita Tsukino – respondió con educación pero sin dejar de sentirse cohibido, entró a la oficina solo lo justo para cerrar la puerta tras de sí

-tome asiento joven Chiba – le indicó el asiento frente del escritorio mientras observaba el atuendo del chico, su uniforme estaba pulcramente planchado, la camisa abotonada hasta el cuello y bien fajada en los pantalones, sus zapatos bien voleados y su mochila colgada de su hombro… sonrió para sus adentros… era un alumno muy propio

El chico obedeció con extrema timidez, pareciendo torpe… tomó asiento y empezó a rebuscar para sacar sus lentes, su pluma y su cuaderno

-veo que esta ansioso por empezar la clase – comentó la maestra sonriendo y haciendo un énfasis con tono sensual en la palabra ansioso… el chico no dijo nada y se limitó a ponerse los lentes y a mirar su cuaderno como si fuera lo mas interesante del planeta – bien – ella se levanto de su escritorio con cierta cadencia, que aunque no la miraba directamente no paso desapercibida para su alumno – antes que nada tendremos que repasar un poco lo de la clase pasada – se quito los lentes, los dejo encima del escritorio y camino alrededor del mismo para ponerse frente a la silla de su alumno – debo decir que estas clases particulares le van a servir mucho joven Chiba – hizo una pausa mientras el chico no la miraba aprovecho para desabrocharse los botones de su blusa hasta que sobre salió el sujetador de color rojo que llevaba debajo – ahora dígame joven Chiba… - guardo silencio esperando a que levantara la vista de su cuaderno

-si… s… s... seño… señorita Tsukino – tartamudeo el chico al levantar la vista y ver como el pecho de la maestra sobre salía de su blusa… aunque de inmediato la miro al rostro pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse y regresar su vista al cuaderno

-¿Por qué se puso rojo joven Chiba? – Le preguntó divertida – acaso no ha repasado los temas… porque si es así… tendré que castigarlo – su voz se volvió sensual

-si…s…si…señorita – dijo todo tímido y más rojo sin mirarla

-¿quiere que lo castigue? – preguntó ella divertida y algo sorprendida

-quise decir… que… que… - mantenía la mirada en su cuaderno y casi hablaba en un susurro

-míreme – le dijo dulcemente pero él no la miro – míreme cuando me hable – dijo suavemente mientras le tomaba la barbilla y le levantaba el rostro para que la mirara… ella tomó cuidado de que levantara el rostro lentamente y mirara con lujo de detalle su escote… se miraron a los ojos – tienes unos ojos muy bellos – él estaba embobado en los ojos de ella tanto que le quitó los lentes sin darse cuenta – se ven mejor así… ¿Qué me estaba diciendo? – le preguntó trayéndolo a la realidad y devolviéndole los lentes

-quise… decir… - el chico estaba bastante aturdido por la cercanía de la mujer – que… que si… había… estudiado – la miro a los ojos pero en cuanto respondió y ella lo soltó rápidamente se puso sus lentes de nuevo

-eso me parece maravilloso – sonrío divertida mientas se giraba y se agachaba sobre el escritorio para alcanzar unos papeles… el chico no perdió detalle de como mostraba un respingado trasero y tragó grueso al perderse en esa imagen tan tentadora… - dígame joven Chiba – se giró justo en el momento en que la estaba observando… se divirtió al ver la cara de embobado que tenia – entonces dígame joven Chiba - ¿a que se le llama fotosíntesis?

El chico respiro hondo… se sentía nervioso y no por las preguntas – es el proceso por el que las plantas absorben los rayos del sol para aprovechar los nutrientes – contesto con voz tímida

-bien joven Chiba… ahora dígame ¿Cuál es la secuencia Fibonacci?

-1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13 y 21 – respondió con seguridad

-excelente joven Chiba ya por ultimo dígame… el año en que cayó la bomba en Hiroshima

-el 6 de agosto de 1945

-veo que si estudió joven Chiba… pero también debe responder solo lo que se le pregunte – lo reprendió – y siempre sea sincero cuando responda una pregunta – le acaricio la mejilla haciéndolo ruborizar – ¿alguna vez lo han besado joven Chiba? – le preguntó si dejar de acariciarlo

El chico no pudo responder pero asintió con la cabeza

-explíqueme – pidió quitándole los lentes y acercando el rostro al suyo - ¿Cómo fue? ¿Le gusto?

-fue jugando… jugando botella… no sentí nada… fue como besarme la mano… solo un toque – explicó con trabajo… la cercanía de la mujer lo ponía muy nervioso

-fue algo… así – mientras hablaba fue acercando mas el rostro al de él hasta que junto los labios con los suyos en una caricia… no duro ni 10 segundos, pero el ambiente se cargo de electricidad… se separo de él mientras podía notar como tenia los ojos cerrados y temblaba de pies a cabeza - ¿fue así? – le preguntó trayéndolo a la realidad

-no – dijo en un susurro –esto… fue… diferente

-¿diferente?

-es que… no sabría… como… explicarlo – hacia un esfuerzo para mirarla cada que respondía pero le daba mucha pena y le costaba mucho trabajo

-¿le gusto este?

-si – rápidamente desvió la mirada para ver su cuaderno y no a ella… la mujer sonrió abiertamente

-¿sabe como es un beso francés? – le preguntó tranquilamente… el solo asintió con la cabeza una vez – ¿y lo ha hecho? – su tono era mas suave, como si temiera asustarlo… el chico negó una vez con la cabeza y ella sonrió mas ampliamente – deje le explico…- de nuevo se acercó a él sus labios se tocaron en un roce, que duro menos que el anterior… ella acaricio sus labios con la lengua pidiendo permiso… en un principio el chico no supo que hacer… pero poco a poco fue abriendo los labios dejando entrar su lengua la cual fue entrando poco a poco… lentamente… explorando todo sin prisa… recorriendo cada centímetro de su boca… el chico solo podía detenerse de la silla… se dejaba hacer pero no sabia si él debía hacer algo… solo se quedo quieto disfrutando lo que su maestra le hacia… sintiendo como su boca se movía sobre la de él… lo único que podía hacer era dejarse llevar… ella le tomo una mano y la fue jalando hasta dejarla sobre uno de sus pechos… el chico por un momento se sintió en la gloria… la piel de su maestra era muy suave… y sentía el deseo de tocarla por completo… ella le presionó la mano para que apretara su pecho y en ese momento el chico reaccionó

-se…señorita… señorita – se levantó de su asiento tan rápido que casi tira a la mujer – esto no… esto no es… no es… correcto – se pegó a la puerta como si temiera por su vida

-tranquilo Chiba… - se recargó en el escritorio – esto es parte de su educación – sonrió como el gato de Cheshire – esto también estaba considerando en las clases particulares

El chico la miraba mientras se restregaba las manos en el pantalón con nerviosismo – se… ¿segura?... yo no… yo no creo… que sea… parte de… de… de las… clases

-claro que sí Chiba… ¿acaso no confía en su profesora? – lo reto cruzándose de brazos

-bueno… yo… yo… usted… yo – tartamudeo nervioso sin despegar la espalda de la puerta

-confía ¿si o no? – le indico la silla donde había estado sentando como una forma de retarlo… no dijo nada pero el chico se sentó temeroso y titubeante en la silla donde había estado – muy bien – ella se sentó en el escritorio no sin antes subirse la falda a medio muslo… el chico solo tragó saliva pero no dijo nada… una vez que se sentó… justo frente a él… cruzo la pierna de un modo sugerente – yo creo que los hombres deben saber como interactuar con una mujer – comento sin tapujos y mucha seriedad… el chico estaba embobado… podía ver el encaje negro de sus medias, las cuales le daban un toque demasiado sensual para su gusto… o mas bien para su paz mental… - ¿tiene algún comentario que hacer joven Chiba? – le hablo para llamar su atención pues el chico seguía embobado en sus piernas… las miraba de los pies a los muslos y un poco más… después miraba de regreso… como si no supiera que hacer con tanta piel

-no…no…no… se… señorita – dejo de mirar sus piernas para mirar su cara… y fue un grave error pues al responder y bajar la mirada se encontró de nuevo con el sostén rojo bajo su blusa… esta era sin duda la clase mas tormentosa que había pasado con la señorita Tsukino

-bien – cambio la pierna que tenia cruzada… dejando ver al pobre chico una tanga roja bajo su falda a juego con su sostén… - empezaré explicándole cuales son los puntos clave donde debe tocar a una mujer… creo que podemos retomar la parte de los besos… - el chico se puso tenso – póngase de pie joven Chiba… - el chico lo medito un poco, o al menos eso pareció porque lo cierto es que los nervios lo tenían congelado… sentía el corazón en la garganta… la boca seca… le sudaban las manos… él siempre había sido un alumno destacado… siempre se enorgullecía de ser un estudiante aplicado… pero este tema lo iba a reprobar con toda seguridad… inhalo profundamente mientras se levantaba de la silla – acérquese – le pidió la mujer mientras se acomodaba mejor en el escritorio… el chico se acercó a escasos centímetros de ella… pero ni cerca de tocarla – acérquese más – lo tomó de la ropa y lo acercó mas a ella – este tipo de clases no se puede dar a distancia – la mujer abrió las piernas para colocarlo entre ellas… el pobre chico temblaba de nervios… su mano rozó su rodilla y por instinto colocó las manos atrás de su propia espalda para no tocarla… este acto le provoco una sonrisa a la mujer pero no dijo nada – necesito que se relaje joven Chiba – le pidió de manera dulce mientras le quitaba de nuevo los lentes y los dejaba distraídamente sobre el escritorio - ¿esta nervioso? – preguntó con ternura para darle confianza

-pu…pues si… si – tartamudeo

-tranquilo – le acaricio el brazo – todo saldrá bien… respire profundamente – le indico con ternura… el chico obedeció en seguida, y deseo no haberlo hecho… sus pulmones se llenaron de un sutil aroma a rosas y fresas que le resulto embriagador – ahora exhale lentamente – obedeció de nuevo y lo mas rápido que pudo sin parecer que no atendía las indicaciones de su maestra - ¿mejor? – le preguntó

-si – mintió el chico apenas en un susurro

-excelente – sonrió la mujer ampliamente dejando ver una sonrisa deslumbrante – ahora – le dijo mas seria – quiero que me bese

-co…co ¿Cómo? – casi chillo el chico

-si joven Chiba – le explicó como si nada – ahora quiero que me bese como yo lo hice hace un rato – el chico solo pudo abrir la boca como pez sin poder articular palabra… carraspeo para controlarse – si se siente incomodo – la mujer hizo una pausa que el chico interpreto como una cancelación a su petición – puedo cerrar los ojos para que no se sienta intimidado – completo tirando las ilusiones del chico al piso… la mujer cerró los ojos y estiro un poco el cuello para darle mejor acceso y esperó… el chico pudo apreciar el rostro de la mujer… era hermosa en verdad y en esa posición lucia tan vulnerable que sintió ternura… pudo observar las pequeñas pecas de su nariz y lo carnoso de sus labios – no demore mucho – dijo sin abrir los ojos y sobresaltándolo – esto no debería tomar mucho tiempo… - el chico se armó de valor y se fue acercando a ella poco a poco y muy lentamente rozó sus labios con los suyos… fue un roce… sutil y casi imperceptible aunque la mujer pudo notar su cercanía y el momento en que se alejó – eso no cuenta – dijo en tono de molestia – eso no se puede considerar un beso – decía al tiempo que abría los ojos

-yo… pensé… que… así debía… ser – se sentía todo apenado y cohibido sentía la cara caliente y los labios le cosquilleaban no podía mirarla a los ojos

-veo que tendré que ayudarlo un poco mas – se volvió a acomodar en el escritorio – primero que todo necesito que se relaje – le indico – quite las manos de la espalda y póngala a los costados – el chico no tuvo mas remedio que hacer lo que le indicaron… pero seguía tenso – voy a empezar el beso y quiero que usted poco a poco tome el control… ¿de acuerdo?

-si… señorita – dijo en un susurro y sin mirarla del todo

-tranquilo – colocó su mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello y lo fue acercando a ella poco a poco… - todo estará bien – le aseguró mientras iba acercando sus labios a los de él… el chico sintió su aliento y luego sus tibios labios sobre los suyos… ella hacia movimientos tan suaves que eran imperceptibles… la mano que tenia en su cuello la fue deslizando por su brazo… y la otra también buscaba el otro brazo… le tomo las manos y las fue jalando para que la abrazara… podía sentirlo temblar… siguió moviendo sus brazos hasta que la abrazó… él al sentir su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos algo en él se empezó a despertar… y mientras el beso subía de intensidad lentamente la fue estrechando entre sus brazos… haciendo nula la distancia entre ellos… ella se colgó de su cuello dejando que él tomara el control de las cosas… no se dio cuenta en que momento su propia lengua le pedía permiso para entrar en su boca… pero ella no opuso resistencia… recorrió su boca como si quisiera aprenderla de memoria… como si quisiera recorrer cada rincón de ella… la falta de aire los hizo separarse

-lo… lo… siento – el chico estaba rojo de la pena… se alejó de ella como si quemara mientras intentaba controlar su respiración

-muy… bien… joven… Chiba – ella también trataba de controlar la respiración – fue un excelente beso

-gra…gra…gracias – no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente

-dígame Chiba – se puso seria mientras se enderezaba en el escritorio – ¿alguna vez ha visto los senos de una mujer?

-¿Qué? – abrió los ojos como platos – no… yo… no… yo - balbuceo sin saber que decir y sin proponerlo miró la blusa de su profesora y mas directamente el sostén rojo que asomaba

-respire Chiba – le dijo divertida – no queremos que hiperventile – el chico empezó a controlar su respiración… aunque le costó bastante trabajo – veo que ya esta mejor – recargó las manos en el escritorio haciendo sobresalir su pecho – quiero que me quite la blusa – el chico no dijo nada pero su expresión en el rostro lo dijo todo… se veía totalmente asustado – no tenemos todo el día – lo apuró – desabróchela – al chico le temblaban las manos pero tenia que hacerlo… empezó de abajo hacia arriba… poco a poco y con trabajo fue desabrochando todos los botones... – tranquilo – le indicaba la profesora – lo esta haciendo bien – lo alentaba – ahora quítemela – le indicó cuando el chico desabrochó el último botón y hacia sus manos hacia atrás para alejarse – cuando lo haga… toque la piel de mis hombros

-pe…pe…pero… pero – tartamudeo de nuevo dando un paso atrás

-sin peros – decretó y se enderezó para darle mejor espacio – lo estoy esperando – el chico hizo lo que le indicó… metió sus manos bajo la blusa tocando sus hombros… luego la fue bajando para quitársela – va bien – lo alentó – siga tocando – le dijo cuando dejo de tocarle los brazos – no pierda el contacto con la piel… - después de un momento le quitó la blusa y la dejó en sus manos… no sabia que hacer con ella… - déjela por ahí – le dijo al verlo sufrir con la prenda – no le pasa nada – el chico la dejo sobre la silla que había ocupado – ahora el sostén – el chico ya no dijo nada… tenia demasiados nervios para decir algo… hizo lo que le pedían la rodeo con los brazos para llegar al broche… pero después de varios intentos no pudo lograr nada – tranquilo Chiba… - se bajo del escritorio para darle la espalda – tal vez si lo ve le resulte mas fácil – por mucho que lo mataran los nervios el chico pudo mas fácilmente desabrochar el sostén – quítalo igual que la blusa – la observo detenidamente… su nívea piel… su cuerpo tan diminuto comparado con el de él… le bajo los tirantes de la misma forma que la blusa – aprende rápido – lo elogió al ver que no titubeaba tanto… el sostén cayo por su propio peso… se le acelero el pulso al ver que ella se giraba… por inercia bajo la mirada al piso – míreme – le indico al verlo mirando el suelo… el chico la miro a los ojos… ella le sonrió – sabe a que me refiero…- de nuevo se quedó callado… que podía decir… bajo lentamente la mirada a sus senos… le parecían algo increíble y muy bello… los admiró como si quisiera guardar el recuerdo para siempre – tóquelos – le pidió mientras le tomaba las manos para acercarla a sus senos… sabia que no lo haría por voluntad propia… sintió su resistencia pero aun así se dejo hacer - ¿Cómo se sienten?

-sua…suaves… pero… a la vez… firmes – respondió en un susurro

-¿Qué más?

-cálidos – ella iba marcando el ritmo de los movimientos en principio para luego dejarlo actuar

-continúe – lo alentó… el chico la acaricio tímidamente… con mucho cuidado… temía cometer un error – quiero mostrarle algo – se alejó de él dejándolo con las manos extendidas… le picaban por seguir tocándola pero las bajo… ella rodeo el escritorio y busco algo en su computadora… giro la pantalla para que viera… el chico quedo impactado… frente a sus ojos estaba una pareja… la mujer estaba sin sostén y el hombre devoraba sus senos de manera apasionada – quiero que haga lo que ve en el video – el chico abrió la boca para decir algo pero no salió nada de ella – no se preocupe… yo le iré diciendo como – la mujer se volvió a sentar en el escritorio y lo jalo del brazo para que se acercara – primero usara la lengua sobre mis puntas primero una y luego la otra – le indicaba al tiempo que lo tomaba del cuello para ponerlo a la altura correcta… el chico lo hizo tal cual le indicaron… muy lentamente… la mujer no pudo evitar un pequeño gemido de satisfacción – bien… lo esta haciendo bien… ahora quiero – su voz se volvió un poco mas ronca – que con sus dientes pellizque ligeramente la punta… quiero que lo haga muy suave y según le indique aumente la presión – el chico hizo lo que le pidió – bien – gimió – un poco más – aumento la presión – va… bien – ronroneo – solo un poco más… si… perfecto – volvió a gemir – continúe así por favor – le pidió mientras le acariciaba el cabello… el chico estuvo así un momento – ahora… siga con el otro – el chico hizo lo que le pidió ganándose otro gemido por parte de la profesora – bien – ella le seguía acariciando el cabello – ahora quiero… que los chupe… así como se ve en el video – el chico hizo lo que le pidió aunque con resistencia… primero chupo un seno delicadamente – con un poco mas de fuerza – le indicó ella… el chico lo hizo como le indicaban – si… - gimió – así esta bien… ahora con el otro – le pidió… el chico estuvo así un rato – ahora quiero que intercambie atenciones entre las que le indique – el chico obedeció, chupando, lamiendo y mordiendo… mientras la mujer se retorcía y gemía cada vez mas fuerte – lo hace muy bien… si… justo así – el chico no sabia bien lo que hacia… pero escuchar los gemidos de la mujer lo hacia sentirse bien… de pronto le jaló el rostro y lo besó apasionadamente… el chico correspondió el beso de manera un poco torpe pero tratando de mejorar la tomó entre sus brazos y le acaricio la espalda sin darse cuenta… ella se estremeció – nunca dudé… de sus capacidades – susurro contra sus labios – ahora hará… lo mismo que yo – de sus labios fue recorriendo su mandíbula dejando húmedos besos… después siguió por su cuello mientras le desabotonaba algunos botones de su camisa… cuando dejo de besarlo estiro el cuello para que le hiciera lo mismo… el chico no titubeo para acercarse pero los besos los daba demasiado ligeros – deben ser un poco mas intensos – le indicaba – use la punta de su lengua y dé un muy ligero chupetón… y no se limite al cuello – el chico obedeció y le pareció que hacía lo correcto pues la mujer solo gemía… sin darse cuenta le dio una ligera mordida en el hombro… logrando un pequeño grito de parte de la mujer

-lo… lo siento – salto hacia atrás alejándose de ella, al oír su grito pensó que la había lastimado – no… no quise… no quise

-tranquilo – estiro las manos hacia él para que se acercara – no paso nada… deme sus manos – el chico titubeo un momento pero después la tomó de las manos

-pero… pero… no quise… lastimarla– admitió apenado

-¿lastimarme? – dijo sorprendida – olvídelo… eso se sintió muy bien – le aclaró – me encanta que tenga iniciativa Chiba – se bajo del escritorio y se acercó mas a él… como aun no le soltaba las manos el chico no se pudo alejar – sus besos mejoraron muy rápido… sígame besando – le soltó las manos para ver como lo hacia… el chico tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso cada vez iba teniendo mas confianza… ella le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos… el espacio entre ellos era inexistente… cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente se dejaron de besar, pero ella no lo soltó… él posó sus manos en sus hombros – excelente Chiba – lo elogió – ahora podemos continuar

-como… como usted… diga – titubeo temeroso

-ahora – lo soltó para darle la espalda – quiero que bese mi espalda y mi cuello y después quiero que desabroche mi falda… y no tenga miedo de tocar todo lo que quiera con sus manos - el chico titubeo un momento... lentamente fue colocando sus manos en su pequeña cintura... después recorrió lentamente su estomago... su piel era tan suave que le gustaba la sensación... se acercó a su cuello y se lleno los pulmones de su esencia - ¿a que huele? - le preguntó sin moverse

-a rosas... y fresas - susurro a su oído y la mujer se estremeció... le besó el cuello como le había indicado... fue bajando los besos por su hombro… lo hacia tímidamente pero tratando de no fallar... la mujer le tomó las manos y se las llevo a sus senos... lo soltó y él empezó a acariciarlos suavemente... sus besos iban bajando por su columna vertebral mientras se iba hincando a su espalda… una vez hincado le fue desabrochando la falda… primero el botón… luego el cierre… después tomó la falda por su cintura y la fue deslizando por sus piernas… tocando toda la piel que pudo a su paso…

-lléveme al escritorio – le indicó la mujer girando sobre su propio eje en cuanto la falda tocó el suelo… miró al chico… tenia la respiración acelerada y el cabello desordenado y miraba el piso… el chico se puso en pie y la tomó en brazos sin decir nada… ella tampoco dijo nada y se dejo llevar pero pudo notar el leve rubor que cubría el rostro del chico… la deposito delicadamente sobre el escritorio y se alejó un poco de ella – ahora quíteme los zapatos y las medias… con delicadeza – le indicó… el chico obedeció acariciando delicadamente sus piernas – muy bien – lo elogió – ahora… quiero que bese de mis pies a mis rodillas así como besó mi cuello y espalda ¿de acuerdo?

-si… señorita – habló en voz baja mientras se inclinaba frente a sus piernas… besó tímidamente su pie… fue subiendo su beso… a la par que acariciaba su pantorrilla… cuando sus besos llegaron a la rodilla se atrevió a morderla como había hecho con su hombro

-muy bien – gimió la mujer – ahora hazlo… igual con… el otro… pie – le indicó en un ronroneo… el chico hizo lo que le indicaba… repitiendo el mismo proceso en la otra pierna subiendo del pie a su rodilla… la cual mordió del mismo modo – bien – gimió la mujer – ahora… - le tomó la barbilla para que la mirara – ahora… entraremos en… algo mas serio… - le fue jalando el rostro mientras abría las piernas – ahora tendrá… que centrar sus atenciones… aquí – señalo en medio de sus piernas sobre la tanga roja que iba a juego con el sostén - ¿me explico? – el chico no dijo nada pero su rostro se puso colorado por la vergüenza

-no creo… - dijo en un susurro algo indeciso

-no vuelva con lo mismo del no deberíamos – le regaño antes de que pudiera articular mas palabras – creo que quedo claro que esto es parte de su educación – hablo muy seria y autoritaria – así que ahórrese sus negativas

-si… señorita – respondió el chico aun apenado y con un hilo de voz

-bien – sonrió complacida – creo que no necesito explicarle la anatomía femenina ¿verdad?

-no señorita – respondió algo resentido por su comentario

-bien… su prioridad son los labios y la vagina ¿de acuerdo? – el chico solo asintió aun avergonzado – y aquí le va un tip que no debe olvidar… - hizo una pausa – el clítoris debe ser atendido con mas esmero… muchos lo ignoran pero créame… es el punto de placer de las mujeres… - se recostó hacia atrás en el escritorio… apoyando su peso sobre sus codos y brazos… aun con las piernas abiertas – no tengo que explicarle lo que sigue ¿verdad? – señaló con los ojos su tanga roja… el chico se acercó lentamente aun apenado… tomó la tanga con ambas manos una de cada lado y empezó a tirar de ellas para bajarla – tranquilo – dictó ella en cuanto vio que era un poco rudo – esto también es con delicadeza – lo regañó

-lo… lo siento – soltó la tanga y colocó las manos sobre las caderas de la mujer… las fue deslizando poco a poco sobre la piel llevándose entre sus pulgares la prenda

-así esta mejor – la mujer lo dejó continuar mientras echaba la cabeza atrás… podía sentir las manos del chico recorriendo sus piernas lentamente… cerró las piernas para que pudiera quitar la tanga sin problemas… el chico hacia lo que tenia que hacer teniendo cuidado de ser delicado… esto le estaba costando demasiado trabajo… pero tenia que hacerlo… una vez que quitó la prenda se quedo helado… jamás imaginó lo que tenia frente a sus ojos… y no porque no pensara verlo alguna vez… pero la mujer frente a él era demasiado hermosa y totalmente a su disposición… si al menos supiera que hacer… se cuestionó… sabia que esta clase era precisamente para enseñarle como manejarse en estas situaciones… pero era demasiada su pena y su temor a equivocarse… la mujer levantó la cabeza debido a que sintió que el chico no hacia nada… lo vio completamente absorto mirando el infinito con la tanga entre sus manos… se enderezo y se sentó bien en el escritorio – acérquese – le indicó sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y haciéndolo saltar del susto – suelte eso en donde quiera – le indicó las manos y el chico solo atinó a dejarlo caer a un lado en el suelo – venga – le extendió las manos y el chico se acercó tomándole las manos… ella lo jalo quedando cerca uno del otro – todo va a ir bien – le decía con calma – manténgase tranquilo – le pidió mientras lo abrazaba… fue acercando el rostro al suyo lentamente en una invitación a que lo besara – las caricias y los besos son también importantes… nunca deben de faltar – el chico entendió el comentario por lo que de nuevo volvió a besar a la mujer… la parte de los besos se le hacia cada vez mas fácil… la abrazó estrechamente mientras el beso se iba haciendo mas intenso y apasionado… el chico fue dejando húmedos besos por su mandíbula y cuello – lo hace bien – lo elogió mientras le colocaba las manos en el cabello – deje le indico el camino – le fue empujando la cabeza hacia el sur de su cuerpo – no deje de besar – le indicó… el chico obedeció mientras iba dejando besos por el cuello… entre sus senos… por sus costillas pasando por su ombligo… cuando llego al centro de su cuerpo lo único que se le ocurrió fue besar su punto de placer – eso estuvo bien… ahora deberá usar su lengua… de un modo muy parecido a lo que hizo con mis senos – el chico hizo lo que le indicó usando su lengua sobre su punto y haciendo presión con sus labios – justo eso – gimió echando atrás la cabeza y acariciando su cabello – ahora un poco mas rápido… haga un poco de presión – la mujer gimió un poco más fuerte cuando el chico hizo lo que le indicaron – eso es… ahora más… rápido – la mujer ahogo un gemido presa de las emociones – no pare… no se detenga – solo se podían oír los gemidos de la mujer pero eso le indicaba al chico que iba haciéndolo bien… podía sentir un sabor en su boca que le resultaba de lo mas embriagador… no dejo de hacer lo que le pedía hasta que la mujer se arqueo y dejo escapar un ronco gemido… para después dejarse caer lánguida sobre el escritorio con la respiración acelerada… el también respiraba trabajosamente y una parte de su anatomía desde hacia rato había despertado… se sentía avergonzado… esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que la profesora no se diera cuenta de eso… - ayúdeme a sentarme – le pidió la mujer con las ojos cerrados pero estirando una mano… el chico hizo lo que le pidió pero moviéndose de un modo un tanto extraño… no quería que ella se diera cuenta de nada… - ahora vuélvame a besar – le pedía mientras abría las piernas para permitir tenerlo mas cerca… el chico la beso con mas confianza abrazándola… la distancia entre ellos era inexistente… la masculinidad del chico se presionó contra su centro haciéndolos jadear a ambos – lo siento – dijo la mujer terminando el beso

El chico se desconcertó - ¿Por qué?

-porque debí atenderlo a usted – decía a tiempo para meter un brazo entre sus cuerpos y rozar ligeramente su masculinidad

-no – gimió el chico cuando sintió la mano de su profesora – no se… preocupe – la mujer lo acariciaba a todo lo largo sobre su pantalón

-claro que me preocupo… ayúdeme a bajar del escritorio – le pidió mientras se apoyaba en los brazos del chico para irse bajando… él solo puso fuertes los brazos para que ella se apoyara... y así se puso en pie… sin soltarlo lo fue jalando de modo que lo recargo en el escritorio – quítese los zapatos – le pidió mientras retrocedía dos pasos para darle espacio… el chico hizo lo que le pidió con cierta duda reflejada en su rostro pero no dijo nada – bien… - una vez que lo hizo y se enderezo se acercó a él… rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo beso suavemente… el chico solo atino a abrazarla por la cintura y acariciaba la espalda mientras el beso se hacia poco a poco mas intenso… la falta de aire la obligo a separase de sus labios… pero fue dejando un húmedo camino de besos por su cuello mientras iba desabrochando su camisa… el chico se quedó quieto sin soltarla pero sin acariciarla… - no se detenga – lo apremio mientras iba dejando besos por su pecho mientras le seguía desabrochando la prenda… después le paso las manos por los hombros para quitarse la camisa… lamió sus tetillas tentadoramente haciéndolo gruñir… él la seguía acariciando en brazos y espalda… mientras seguía besando su pecho le fue desabrochando el pantalón… se lo bajo haciéndolo gruñir de nuevo… le acaricio su virilidad sobre el bóxer… el chico solo pudo gruñir y echar la cabeza hacia atrás… después le bajó todas las prensas hasta los tobillos – quítese la ropa – le indico para que se sacara la ropa por los pies… el chico intentó cubrir su masculinidad pero no lo hizo al darse cuenta que no le serviría de mucho repelar… se quito la ropa y la dejo a un lado en el suelo – veo que esta casi listo – comento la mujer mirándolo de un modo muy intenso… se ruborizo y de nuevo sintió deseos de cubrirse… pero no lo hizo… la profesora fue acercando su rostro a su masculinidad… el chico sostuvo la respiración mientras ella cada vez estaba mas cerca… podía sentir su aliento cálido… el chico gruño mientras sentía como la profesora lo devoraba con la boca lentamente

-profesora – gimió fuertemente mientras ella lo chupaba tentadoramente… lo hacia despacio… probándolo… degustándolo… el chico sentía que iba a explotar si los labios de la profesora seguían masajeándolo – profesora – gruño de nuevo

-tranquilo Chiba – decía la mujer mientras se enderezaba – no quiero que usted termine aun – de nuevo se sentó en el escritorio y jaló al chico para que se fuera colocando de nuevo entre sus piernas – ahora viene la mejor parte – lo beso de nuevo y él la abrazó… la mujer tomó su miembro con una mano mientras lo iba dirigiendo a su entrada – ahora quiero que empuje suavemente… pero con decisión… - le habló al oído en un susurro – no tenga miedo de lastimarme – el chico fue empujando su cadera lentamente a modo que fue entrando en ella… al irse sintiendo envuelto por ella no pudo evitar gemir, ella también lo hacia conforme lo sentía dentro de ella - ¿dígame… que siente? – le preguntó la mujer entre gemidos suaves

-es… cálido… se… siente… genial – el chico también gemía mientras se enterraba en ella… fue una sensación mucho mejor que sentirla devorándolo con los labios pero no quiso comentarlo… lo que hizo su profesora con la boca también se sentía muy bien… ambos gimieron cuando llego hasta el fondo y ella lo abrazó con brazos y piernas estrechamente… se quedaron quietos unos instantes – no olvide los besos y las caricias – le decía para después besar su mejilla… el chico entendió y empezó a besar y acariciar toda la piel que tenia a su alcance… - ahora quiero que salga lentamente pero no del todo… para después volver a entrar un poco mas rápido… pero solo un poco – le daba instrucciones mientras ella también correspondía a los besos y caricias… el chico hizo lo que le pidió gimiendo ambos de nuevo – de nuevo – fue todo lo que dijo – mas rápido – el chico poco a poco fue tomando una cierta velocidad pero sin dejar que se perdiera fuerza entre sus embestidas… ambos se besaban y acariciaban mientras las embestidas se hacían mas apremiantes y ansiosas

-profesora – gimió – siento… siento… que estoy… que voy… siento que… voy a… estallar – gemía fuertemente entre embestidas

-no… se detenga… siga así… y déjese llevar… por su… explosión – el chico no dejo de moverse mientras ambos explotaban en un intenso orgasmo que los dejó débiles y jadeantes pero sobre todo extasiados… los dos se quedaron en silencio… lo único que se oía eran sus jadeos… seguían abrazados… unidos íntimamente… ambos se seguían acariciando de manera tierna y suave – eso estuvo… muy bien – suspiro la mujer en su oído para después besar su mejilla – creo que… le voy a poner… una buena calificación – sonrió divertida

-¿Qué tan buena? – pregunto mientras le besaba el hombro

-creo que le pondré 80 puntos – dijo la profesora después de meditarlo un momento

-¿80 puntos? – Preguntó indignado enderezándose para mirarla a la cara – ¿80 puntos? – Pregunto de nuevo con fastidio al ver que ella asentía - ¿tan mal lo hice?

-me costó mucho trabajo incitarlo a ser cariñoso – explico como si fuera lo obvio

-así que… - le brillaron los ojos para tomar a la mujer en brazos y bajarla del escritorio – debí de hacer mas cosas como esta…- la atrapó entre sus brazos mientras devoraba sus labios con ansia… con urgencia haciéndola jadear por la sorpresa… sus manos acariciaban todo el cuerpo de la mujer mientras la apretaba mas contra si queriendo que se fundieran en uno – y como esta – se fue directo a besar chupar y lamer sus senos de manera desesperada… ella solo podía gemir incapaz de hacer otra cosa – o como esta – la giró entre sus brazos y la inclinó contra en escritorio con medio cuerpo aplastado contra la madera… gimió al sentir el frio escritorio sobre sus senos y cintura pero gimió mas fuerte al sentir como restregaba su masculinidad en su trasero de una manera tentadora y desquiciante… podía sentir como iba creciendo contra ella y un escalofrío de expectativa la recorrió… se quedó quieto un momento logrando que ella girara la cabeza con trabajo para mirarlo

-Chiba – gimió una suplica mientras movía las caderas para sentirlo de nuevo – por favor

-creo que puedo mejora mi nota – decía muy concentrado al tiempo que de una embestida se enterraba en ella hasta el fondo haciéndolos gemir fuertemente a ambos - ¿eso esta bien profesora? – pregunto inocentemente en un susurro cerca de su oído para luego lamerle el cuello tentadoramente… la mujer no pudo responder pero el empezó un movimiento de cadera que poco a poco los iba lanzando a un abismo de éxtasis… de nuevo la oficina solo se lleno por los gemidos de ambos que gritaron cuando alcanzaron un orgasmo devastador él se dejo caer sobre ella pero sin aplastarla – eso amerita 100 puntos ¿no? – le preguntó en un susurro después de un rato en que ambos permanecieron callados controlando la respiración… él se levanto lentamente

-como mínimo – suspiro ella con los ojos cerrados mientras extrañaba su calor… después sintió como unos brazos la tomaban de la cintura para ponerla en pie… se sentía tan lánguida que apenas si podía sostenerse

-creo que dejar exhausta a la profesora merece puntos extras ¿no te parece? – dijo divertido mientras la tomaba en brazos

-sigue soñando Chiba – su voz sonaba autoritaria pero un bostezo rompió esa rudeza… ambos rieron

-anda… admite que eso estuvo bien… - le suplico mientras la sacaba del despacho… le dio un beso en la frente mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho – admítelo – suplico cuando ella no dijo nada después de que la dejo en la cama y se colocó sobre ella

-es que tuviste una buena maestra – le dijo sonriendo coquetamente

-ya lo creo que si – sonrió divertido para luego besar su cuello… - tuve una buena maestra… muy sexy… muy apasionada… y también mandona… - ella rio ampliamente

-oye esta fue tu fantasía – decía al tiempo que ella lo besaba – no tengo la culpa de que fueras un alumno tímido y responsable – se burlo mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-pero valió la pena ¿no? – comento mientras presionaba sus sexos haciéndola jadear

-ya lo creo que si – ronroneo mientras lo abrazaba con piernas y brazos haciéndolos jadear a ambos - ¿Cuál será nuestra próxima fantasía? – preguntó mientras le mordía el hombro

-no lo sé – jadeo mientras se enterraba en ella profundamente – pero tengo que seguir practicando profesora – dijo divertido mientras la embestía lentamente y llenaba la casa de jadeos de amor y pasión…

•**·.·´¯`·.·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Fantasy****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Bueno amigas aquí les dejo un capítulo de estas fantasías esperando que les haya gustado, a ver si con esto se nos quita un poco el frío no creen? **

**Quiero desearles un feliz año nuevo, que este lleno de bendiciones para ustedes y sus familias, y por aquí nos estaremos leyendo con mis historias pendientes y con nuevas historias así por aquí nos seguiremos viendo… cuídense mucho y de nuevo feliz año!**

**Ángel Negro**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: Los personajes de SM pertenecen a la mente maestra de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es de mi autoría sin fines de lucro… solo para que tengamos un momento de esparcimiento…**

•**·.·´¯`·.·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Fantasy****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Era un día como cualquier otro… una tarde común… una chica estaba haciendo su tarea en la mesa del comedor de su casa… aunque lo cierto era que solo dibujaba corazones en las orillas de su cuaderno… era muy difícil concentrarse en las matemáticas…

Alguien llamó a la puerta sacándola de sus ensoñaciones… miró el reloj y con apatía fue a abrir la puerta

-hola princesa – saludó un visitante

-hola señor… - el hombre puso un dedo en los labios de la chica acallándola

-cuantas veces te he dicho – comento sonriendo por el sonrojo de la chica – que no me digas señor… me haces sentir viejo

La chica sonrió – lo siento… es la costumbre… papá no está… pero no debe de tardar en regresar – se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al visitante - ¿gusta esperarlo? – pregunto amablemente

El hombre miró su reloj – si… puedo esperarlo un rato – paso al interior de la casa – espero que no te moleste – caminó hacia el comedor donde vio que tenía sus cosas esparcidas la chica… cuadernos... libros y su mochila – no estoy interrumpiendo ¿verdad?

-no para nada… solo hago mi tarea – dijo con aburrimiento

-¿de qué es tu tarea? – preguntó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas

-matemáticas – casi vomito la palabra haciendo reír al visitante

-¿no te gustan las matemáticas? – pregunto divertido

-no mucho… ¿gusta algo de tomar? – preguntó para cambiar el tema

-no… muchas gracias – tomó el libro que estaba frente a él – las matemáticas son muy bellas – le guiño un ojo

-yo no pienso lo mismo –

-porque no me dejas que te ayude mientras espero a tu papá – comentó con una sonrisa lobuna… a la chica no le paso desapercibida su sonrisa… pero no le vendría mal un poco de ayuda… así terminaría más rápidamente – ¿de qué es tu tarea?

-funciones – dijo frustrada

-bueno… déjame ver esos ejercicios – le acarició la mano cuando le tomó el cuaderno – la chica sintió una descarga eléctrica pero solo atinó a retirarla ligeramente… el hombre los revisó en silencio pero sin dejar de mirar a la chica de reojo – veo que no se te dan las matemáticas – comentó divertido

-obvio – contestó molesta arrugando la nariz – si no… no estaría sufriendo con ellas

El hombre se la acaricio divertido – te ves tan linda cuando te enojas – la chica se puso roja de la pena y giró un poco el rostro poniendo su atención en el cuaderno – bueno… - se acercó un poco más a la chica – lo primero es explicarte detalladamente – acercó su cuaderno y le acarició el brazo en el proceso… la chica se removió inquieta… poco a poco el hombre empezó a explicar detalladamente sobre el tema… cada que podía le acariciaba el brazo… la chica trataba de poner en serio atención pero le resultaba difícil sintiendo la cercanía del hombre… varias veces tuvo que explicar lo mismo mientras él sonreía divertido y le acariciaba la cara o el brazo – bien… creo que ya puedes empezar con los ejercicios princesa – comentó en cierto punto mientras movía el cuaderno y sin mucha sutileza le acariciaba el costado del seno… la chica solo respingo pero no pudo moverse mucho… tímidamente empezó a tratar de contestar los ejercicios… pero la cercanía del hombre la ponía inquieta

Se dio cuenta que se había equivocado en la respuesta así que removió cosas de su mochila buscando una goma logrando que se saliera una cajetilla de cigarros… la chica apenada intentó guardarla pero el hombre la tomó de la mano deteniéndola – ¿fumas? – preguntó sorprendido… la chica apenada solo asintió agachando la mirada - ¿tu papá sabe que fumas? – la chica negó energéticamente sentándose en la otra silla

-no… no sabe… me mataría si se entera – la simple idea la aterraba

-y con justa razón – le acarició la mano que tenia sujeta con su pulgar con movimientos suaves

-no le va a decir nada a papá ¿verdad? – suplicó mirándolo a los ojos

El hombre sonrió de un modo que le provocó escalofríos a la chica – primero que nada deja de hablarme de usted… ¿te parece?

-está bien – le seguía acariciando la mano y eso la hacía sentir extraña – no le digas nada a papá… por favor – suplicó

El hombre lo meditó un momento aumentando el nervio de la chica… le seguía acariciando la mano… poco a poco le fue quitando los cigarros y le tomó la mano entre las suyas… - tal vez… podamos llegar a un acuerdo… para que te guarde este secreto

- ¿en serio? – se sintió aliviada solo un segundo… las manos del hombre la acariciaban de un modo que la ponía nerviosa -¿Qué clase de acuerdo? – pregunto con cautela

-no te preocupes – se puso en pie – este acuerdo será benéfico para los dos – la mano que aun tenia sujeta la puso sobre su virilidad… la chica ahogó un grito al tiempo que se soltaba de su agarre y retiraba la mano – no quieres que tu papá se entere ¿o si? – le habló como a una niña pequeña

-no… pero

El hombre tomó su mano suavemente… tomándose su tiempo para no asustarla – para que yo no diga nada… tienes que aceptar el acuerdo – de nuevo le hablaba como a una niña pequeña – si tú te dejas llevar… - de nuevo le puso la mano en su masculinidad – yo no le digo nada a papá de los cigarros…

-pero… yo no… - la chica observaba como el hombre frotaba su mano contra él… no parecía muy asustada… solo curiosa

-¿no qué? – le guiaba la mano de arriba abajo con cierta presión pero sin prisa

-no creo que esto esté bien – la presión del hombre se fue relajando pero la chica continuo con la labor algo titubeante – papá no tarda en volver… y no creo… no creo que esté bien que nos vea así

-creo que esto está muy bien – casi gruño disfrutando – papá no tiene porque enterarse… te prometo que si aceptas… ambos nos beneficiaremos – con premura se desabrocho el pantalón y libero su virilidad suspirando de alivio… la chica abrió los ojos como platos pero no dijo nada… el hombre tomó su mano y la hizo rodearlo con ella… gruño al sentir sus pequeños dedos envolviéndolo… movió la mano para que recorriera su longitud… apretó los dientes cuando soltó la mano de la chica y ella continuó la labor… se humedeció los labios – quieres probarlo ¿no? – dijo el hombre con la voz un poco estrangulada

-no… no creo… – el hombre le tomó el cuello y suavemente empujó su rostro mientras él se acercaba a ella

-sé que quieres hacerlo – avanzó un poco más hasta que tocó sus labios con la punta –la princesa quiere hacer esto – lentamente lo fue devorando mientras él siseaba – princesa – gimió… suavemente la jalo del cuello para que lo fuera soltando… y después la empujó… la jalo y la empujo un par de veces más marcándole el ritmo… después dejo de empujarla pero no le quito la mano del cuello… lo empezó a acariciar sugerentemente mientras la chica continuaba los movimientos

La chica estaba entretenida en su tarea… la sensación de tenerlo en su boca era extraña… el sabor salado le resultaba agradable… el modo en que iba creciendo poco a poco la intrigaba… mantuvo un movimiento pausado… suponía que a él le agradaba pues solo gemía cada cierto tiempo… los dedos en su cuello masajeándola le provocaban descargas de electricidad… cuando menos se dio cuenta la apretó del cuello obligándola a levantarse de la silla… ni siquiera pudo gritar… antes de reaccionar el hombre le devoraba la boca con pasión… lo único que atinó a hacer fue a aferrarse a su camisa con las manos … le metió la lengua a la boca penetrándola… no pudo evitar gemir ante la invasión… las manos del hombre descendían por su espalda… antes de que se diera cuenta le quitó la playera con algo de fuerza… la estrechó entre sus brazos y la volvió a besar… su beso era intenso… pero suave… rudo y a la vez tierno… la chica solo podía sentir que flotaba… no tenía conciencia del piso… ni de la casa… no recordaba ni sentía nada que no fuera el cuerpo del hombre envolviéndola… sus labios besándola… sus manos acariciando su piel… no se percató en qué momento terminó sentada en la mesa…

-pequeña princesa – suspiró en su oído después besó su cuello – tu piel es tan suave – fue bajando sus besos por su escote… le desabrochó el sostén con movimientos agiles… la chica solo atinó a cubrirse los senos con vergüenza – adoro que te sonrojes – tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la volvió a besar… despacio… con calma… lentamente y sin dejar de besarla fue bajando sus manos… sutilmente le quitó los brazos para que dejara de cubrirse… le acaricio los senos con suavidad… ella empezó a emitir pequeños gemidos – te gusta ¿no? – preguntó sobre sus labios… por respuesta recibió más gemidos – esto te va a encantar – de improviso se lanzó a atacar sus senos… los beso... los chupo y los lamió… la chica solo pudo gritar presa de la sorpresa y el deleite… se aferro a su cabello jalándolo… logrando que él gruñera… con prisa le subió la falda hasta la cintura… enterró su cara entre sus piernas haciéndola gritar… solo atinó a echar la cabeza atrás cuando empezó a besarla íntimamente

-no – gimió – por favor – suplicó sin saber exactamente que pedía

-eres una princesa lasciva – decía entre sus piernas – tu olor es tan intenso – volvió a su labor – me vuelves loco

Con urgencia le quitó la tanga – no – grito la chica mientras cubría su intimidad con las manos - ¿Qué está haciendo?

El hombre le tomó la cara entre las manos con un poco de rudeza… no la lastimó pero si la asusto – quedamos… que me ibas… - habló con los dientes apretados – a hablar… de tu

-pero… - dijo con un hilo de voz antes de ser acallada por los labios del hombre… ella no se dio cuenta en qué momento dejó de cubrir su intimidad… ni en qué momento sus brazos rodearon su cuello… tampoco fue consciente de que se estaba restregando contra él hasta que lo escucha jadear sobre sus labios

-si princesa – empezó a dejar besos por su cuello… su esternón – responde a mi princesa – siguió bajando a su ombligo donde jugó con su lengua haciéndole cosquillas – ábrete a mi princesa – siguió su descenso hasta su sexo… besó con adoración su punto de placer – prometí que el acuerdo nos beneficiaría a ambos – atacó su centro como un poseso… lamió, chupó y besó con ansia… con desesperación… la chica solo pudo dejarse caer sobre la mesa presa de las sensaciones que la embargaban… gritó cuando el orgasmo la alcanzó… jalaba aire a bocanadas mientras regresaba a la tierra… no se dio cuenta de gran cosa hasta que poco a poco se sintió siendo invadida… llena por completo… le enterró las uñas en los hombros mientras gemía dividida entre el dolor y el placer… él se quedó quieto – tan estrecha – hablaba con dificultad – apenas… si creo… poder contenerme – le acarició las caderas… subió suavemente hasta sus pechos… los masajeo haciéndola gemir… la abrazó acercándola a él… ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y la cintura con las piernas… ambos jadearon… él se empezó a mover lentamente dentro de ella – no tienes idea.. – Susurró en su oído – cuantas veces he… soñado – se seguía moviendo lento… intenso – con tenerte así – le besó el cuello – si vieras los planes… que me inventaba… para estar… entre tus piernas – siguió penetrándola con calma pero con fuerza – y ahora… que te tengo aquí… nunca… jamás… voy a dejarte ir

La chica se tensó ante la confesión – no – gimió – papá no lo… permitirá – sin darse cuenta como lo hizo logró alejarlo de ella cortando la unión… se bajó de la mesa pero apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse el hombre la inclinó sobre la mesa y la penetró de un solo movimiento ella gimió ante la tirantez

-no me importa – le retiró el cabello de la espalda – si es necesario – se siguió moviendo dentro de ella… tenia la mandíbula tensa y hablaba entre dientes – si es necesario… te raptaré… te secuestraré… te mantendré ataba a mi cama – le acarició el costado hasta la cadera mientras las embestidas se volvían más intensas – te tendré desnuda y dispuesta para mi… serás mía y de nadie más – conforme alcanzaba el orgasmo le mordió el hombro lanzándola al éxtasis… ella gritó presa del placer hasta que se desmadejó bajo el peso del hombre

-sabe señor – habló después de un rato… el hombre seguía sobre ella pero no le molestaba – creo que si promete darme estos orgasmos siempre… me dejo raptar voluntariamente – suspiró

-¿aunque tu padre no esté de acuerdo? – inquirió mientras dejaba pequeños besos sobre su espalda – te dejé una marca – lamio la mordida de su hombro haciéndola suspirar – pero creo que no te molesta – comentó divertido mientras la chica sonreía

La chica se removió bajo el peso del hombre quien entendiendo se levantó llevándola con él… se giró para mirarlo de frente – papá nunca estuvo de acuerdo – comentó seria

-lo sé – suspiró el hombre – no puedo creer que llegara a pensar que podría ser tu padre – comentó con algo de indignación - ¿de verdad me veo tan viejo? –preguntó con temor

-tu dime – tomó su miembro entre los dedos de su mano haciéndolo jadear – un viejo no respondería de este modo ¿o si?

El hombre solo jadeo echando la cabeza hacia atrás – Serena… - gimió ante las atenciones de la chica

-estoy segura que un viejo no estaría tan dispuesto ante mis atenciones – se hincó frente a él y lo introdujo en su boca

-pequeña bruja – jadeó echando la cabeza atrás… poco a poco sentía que se iba a perder entre sus labios así que la tomó del brazo y la obligó a levantarse… con algo de esfuerzo se logró sentar en la silla que tenía cerca atrapó a Serena entre sus brazos obligándola a montarlo – tu padre se moriría – le lleno el cuello de besos – si viera lo que le hago a su princesa – la penetró de una estocada

-papá no debe – gimió embargada por la sensación – no debe enterarse jamás de esto – lentamente fue moviendo las caderas haciéndolos jadear a ambos

-¿vas a acusarme? – preguntó con un puchero muy fingido debido al placer… la rubia solo atinó a negar con la cabeza mientras aceleraba sus movimientos – bien… será… será… nuestro secreto – la intensidad con que se movia los estaba llevando a la cima en muy corto tiempo… Darien la colocó ambas manos en su espalda acercándola más a él… haciendo el espacio inexistente… la miro a los ojos velados por el deseo… le devoró la boca con pasión mientras el climax los desbordaba haciéndolos explotar en una bola de fuego intenso… se quedaron quietos… en silencio… desmadejados… entrelazados… recuperando la respiración…

-te amo – susurró Serena con un hilo de voz – lo amo señor – se burlo sonriendo

-y yo la amo a usted… aunque sea la hija de mi amigo – se burlo él también

-déjeme decirle señor Chiba que es usted un aprovechado – se enderezó y cruzó sus brazos fingiendo indignación

-pues usted tiene la culpa señorita Tsukino – imitó la pose de la rubia – con esas piernas – le acaricio las piernas y la miraba con deseo – con esa cintura – le abrazó la cintura con un brazo y le retiró los brazos del pecho con la otra – con esos senos – beso uno y después el otro en su punta haciéndola jadear – con ese cuello – enterró su nariz en su cuello haciéndole cosquillas – con esa boca...- le acarició los labios con un dedo – que me tientan… me provocan…- la besó apasionadamente… era un beso intenso… profundo… pausado – como no quiere que este loco por usted – dijo entre jadeos tratando de recuperar el aire – como no quiere que desee poseerla a cada momento… todo el tiempo… la apretó entre sus brazos y acomodó la cabeza sobre sus pechos

-papá te mataría en serio si viera todo lo que me haces – no pudo evitar comentar divertida – si viera como me tienes como tu esclava sexual – le acarició el cabello

-no seas exagerada – se burló de ella riendo – pero… - lo meditó un poco – yo creo que en serio dejamos esto entre nosotros ¿te parece?

Serena lo miró un momento divertida por su consternación – esta bien… - respondió al fin haciéndolo suspirar – será nuestro secreto – sentenció… Darien solo asintió - ¿listo para otra fantasía? – sus ojos brillaron de deseo

-siempre – respondió con prisa antes de devorarle la boca de nuevo… mientras ella le echaba los brazos al cuello – siempre… susurró entre sus labios

•**·.·´¯`·.·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Fantasy****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Bueno chicas… aquí dejo un capítulo más de estas fantasías… ahorita que está haciendo frio por acá… la verdad es que se antoja algo ardiente… no creen?**

**Espero que sea de su agrado… No olviden que volví… el muso me acompaña así que voy a aprovecharlo lo más que pueda… pronto nos seguiremos leyendo en mis historias… solo ténganme un poco de paciencia… y también tengo nuevas historias en mente… =D**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


End file.
